Celle qu'il devait fuir
by Angoriaa
Summary: Victoria Purignis a 15 ans quand elle entre pour la première fois à Poudlard en cinquième année. Fille d'une grande famille de sorciers, elle a pour objectif de finir sa scolarité dans la prestigieuse école de sorcier . Du moins c'est la raison officielle. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers tombant cette année lui donne une toute autre ambition.
1. Chapitre 1

Victoria était ébahie. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait défiler autant de paysages sous ses yeux. Les plaines bordées de forêts, les collines caressées par les nuages, les petites maisons dispersées, les troupeaux de vaches la suivant du regard, les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur un lac. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté son manoir familial et n'avait entrevu la beauté du monde qu'à travers les livres, elle essayait d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire toutes ces images de peur de ne plus jamais les revoir. Ses parents avaient finalement décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard pour qu'elle intègre la cinquième année et qu'elle puisse passer ses B.U.S.E. Elle craignait qu'ils ne changent d'avis, eux qui avaient toujours voulu la conserver pure du vil monde extérieur. Mais Victoria ne supportait plus de vivre enfermée. Elle avait donc fait le serment de faire ce qu'on lui demandait en échange de pouvoir goûter à la liberté. Ses longs cheveux noirs montés en chignon, elle avait donc longé le couloir du Poudlard Express sans prêter attention à ses camarades et avait trouvé un compartiment vide. Assise près de la fenêtre, elle fixait le paysage. Le grincement soudain de la porte coulissante la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'intrus. Un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns essoufflé entra alors et referma porte et rideaux le plus rapidement possible. Des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la paroi, d'autres élèves le cherchaient visiblement. Victoria le regarda s'asseoir et remarqua ses habits jaunes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le nouveau venu soupira mais était heureux d'avoir pu échapper à ses poursuivants. Reprenant son souffle, il remarqua alors la jeune fille. La surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans un compartiment qu'il croyait vide le fit balbutier.

\- Ah.. Euh.. je pensais que c'était vide, commença-t-il, perturbé par le visage inexpressif de la brune dont les yeux verts semblaient vouloir le tuer. Pardon…

Il se leva doucement, de peur de brusquer l'inconnue puis se tourna vers la porte et vérifia à travers les rideaux si la voie était libre. Il ouvrit alors la porte et sortit. En se retournant, il vit que la jeune fille qui était retournée à sa contemplation du paysage paraissait beaucoup plus inoffensive. Son teint de porcelaine la rendait presque fragile. Il soupira en fermant la porte tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et repartit accomplir ses tâches de Préfet qui le fatiguaient déjà.

Victoria se demandait si elle avait bien réagi. Selon les conseils de son père, elle devait éviter tout contact avec les autres élèves, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard. Elle savait bien que les autres élèves n'étaient pas aussi nobles qu'elle, que beaucoup étaient issus d'associations avec des Moldus mais elle était déçue que son père puisse penser qu'elle se laisserait influencer. Et puis, ce Poufsouffle était moins imposant que son elfe de maison. Mais bon, n'ayant que très rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des jeunes de son âge, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sociabiliser et préférait rester seule. Finalement, elle était satisfaite qu'il soit reparti sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand la nuit se mit à tomber, elle aperçut au loin un grand château aux innombrables tours au bord d'un immense lac. Elle reconnut tout de suite sa nouvelle école qui l'avait fait rêver dans ses lectures. Mais plus ils s'approchaient, plus le ciel se couvrait d'épais nuages et on entendit bientôt l'orage retentir et une forte pluie s'abattit sur les vitres. Ne pouvant plus voir grand-chose, Victoria soupira et enfila sa robe de sorcier toute neuve. Le Poudlard Express arriva finalement à la gare du Pré-au-Lard et c'est impatiente de découvrir les lieux que Victoria descendit du train, à l'abri sous son parapluie. Pestant car emportée par le flot d'élèves voulant se mettre le plus rapidement à l'abris, elle sentit une main agripper fortement son avant-bras et l'attirer hors de la foule.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Purignis, fit un homme aux cheveux gras et aux cernes profondes. Je suis le professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Victoria sans ciller devant le ton arrogant de son interlocuteur qui en la tirant de la sorte avait mouillé ses cheveux.

\- Il m'a été confié la tâche de vous conduire au château, poursuivit-il en lâchant enfin sa prise. Suivez-moi, nous n'emprunterons pas les barques des premières années.

Elle se sentit déçue de ne pas pouvoir traverser le lac en barque mais les éclairs marbrant le ciel et la pluie battante la convainquirent de ne pas protester. Elle suivit le professeur qui passa devant tous les autres élèves trempés attendant leur tour pour monter dans une calèche. Elle entendit leurs chuchotements qui le maudissaient plus ou moins fort. Elle prit exemple sur Rogue pour les ignorer complètement et s'avança vers la calèche. Elle croisa alors les yeux gris du jeune Poufsouffle du Poudlard Express et haussa un sourcil quand ce dernier tenta un sourire timide. L'idiot n'avait pas de parapluie et ses cheveux mouillés collaient à sa peau pâle. Loin de lui répondre, elle détourna le regard et s'assit à côté du professeur. Légèrement troublée par ce sourire sortant de nulle part, elle reprit ses esprits en repensant aux raisons pour lesquelles elle était là.

\- Etant donné que vous intégrez exceptionnellement l'école en cinquième année, vous allez quand même devoir être répartie dans une de nos maisons. Bien sûr, dans votre cas le choix sera très rapide, annonça Rogue en fixant l'horizon.

\- J'aurais préféré rester discrète si possible, remarqua-t-elle.

\- C'est tout-à-fait compréhensible Miss Purignis, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous soyez répartie sans avoir à passer avec les petites premières années.

\- Je vous en serais reconnaissante, finit-elle sans vraiment montrer de gratitude.

Satisfaite, Victoria ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée au château. L'orage était si violent que leurs parapluies les protégeaient à grande peine du déluge si bien qu'ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers au pied de la bâtisse. Victoria eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux grandes tours se dressant devant elle. Mais après tout, elle aura tout l'année pour les admirer. Après être entrée dans le hall, elle jeta quelques sortilèges d'assèchement sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux. En s'avançant dans la pièce, elle dut esquiver des bombes à eau balancées par un Peeves farceur et le fusilla du regard. Le professeur Rogue la conduisit alors non pas dans la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient déjà installés mais dans un couloir à l'entrée presque dissimulée dans le mur. Regrettant de ne pas avoir pu faire disparaître un fantôme si agaçant, Victoria suivit le professeur sans demander où ils se rendaient. Après s'être retrouvé dans une petite pièce, Rogue ouvrit une large porte en bois et fit signe à Victoria de rester ici pour le moment. Il pénétra alors dans une très grande salle, en fait la Grande Salle, mais à l'opposé de l'entrée principale. Il se dirigea vers la table où plusieurs professeurs étaient déjà installés et souffla quelques mots à un vieil homme à la chevelure argentée et une très longue barbe. Victoria reconnut le directeur de l'école Dumbledore qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois en photos et qui faisait partie de la liste des personnes à éviter. N'entendant guère la conversation, la jeune brune s'avança discrètement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour mieux observer la salle. Le faux plafond violacé de nuages lançait des éclairs à chaque fois qu'un grondement de l'orage se faisait entendre. Les élèves de plus en plus nombreux s'étaient assis à la table de leur maison et semblaient s'impatienter. Le buffet était si bon que ça ? Elle était curieuse de voir si les elfes de maisons étaient plus compétents que le sien. Elle en doutait. Son regard se posa alors sur un élève assis parmi les Gryffondors. Harry Potter. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du Survivant. La chute du Maître était entièrement sa faute, et elle aurait tout fait pour le venger. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de sa venue à Poudlard. La voix sèche de Rogue la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous accueillir de la meilleure façon possible mais ne veut vous mettre dans l'embarras. Et puis une annonce importante va être faite plus -tard dans la soirée, poursuivit-il plus bas. Votre répartition va donc se faire immédiatement et vous irez rejoindre vos petits camarades.

Victoria approuva d'un hochement de tête et Rogue prit soigneusement le Choixpeau pour ne pas le froisser. Celui-ci grimaça puis se mit à grogner :

\- Je répète ma chanson de l'année, qui me dérange encore ?

\- Mes plus plates excuses, mais Miss Purignis ici présente entre en 5ème année et doit être répartie, fit Rogue en posant l'objet magique sur la tête de Victoria.

\- Purignis ? Voyons voir… D'habitude je ne fais que les premières années, une jeune fille de 15 ans… Qui a connu différentes épreuves… Qui pourrait entraver mon jugement... Je vois, je vois… Vous êtes très persévérante, telle une jaune devrait l'être, mais vos capacités intellectuelles sont exceptionnelles, oui oui… Je sens du courage aussi, pour affronter votre destin… Mais l'ambition, oh oui l'ambition… Vous voulez faire vos preuves, par tous les moyens possibles. C'est décidé ! Serpentard ! s'écria-t-il.

Rogue retira le Choixpeau en le remerciant alors que la nouvelle élève soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était tendue face à l'hésitation de la coiffe mais heureusement elle était tombée à Serpentard. Si elle avait fini Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, son père l'aurait rayée du registre familial, c'est sûr. Son professeur semblait lui aussi satisfait dans ses prédictions et incita la jeune fille à s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Elle passa alors rapidement devant la table des professeurs et évita de croiser le regard de quelques élèves se demandant d'où elle sortait. Elle s'assit silencieusement à sa tablée de façon à pouvoir observer les autres élèves. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait plus Harry Potter et ne put donc passer le temps en le maudissant à distance. Une nouvelle vague d'élèves trempés entra dans la Grande Salle et elle remarqua parmi eux le Poufsouffle aux yeux gris. Il rigolait avec ses amis et s'assit un peu plus loin. Elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si content alors qu'il était si trempé. Et puis tout ce vacarme… Elle détourna son regard pour fixer une fissure sur le bois de la table, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante à regarder.

\- Victoria ? C'est toi ?

Elle leva la tête pour découvrir un blond détestable qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Il était suivi par deux gorilles rivalisant par leur masse graisseuse et une fille sans grande allure qui semblait vouloir la tuer.

\- Malefoy.

\- Je pensais que tu arriverais que dans un mois, continua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Victoria qui lui lança un regard noir. La princesse nous fait l'honneur de sa présence à notre table, fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- C'est qui celle-là ? questionna la Serpentard en se posant le plus près possible du blond.

\- Surveille ta langue Pansy ! s'écria Drago en la repoussant. Tu parles en face de Victoria Purignis, la fille unique de David et Jane Purignis. Elle est largement supérieure à ton rang.

\- Purignis ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est la fille du sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre ? s'enquit un des deux imposants Serpentard.

\- Oui Goyle, et je te conseille de ne pas t'asseoir si près d'elle.

\- Malefoy. Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je ne suis pas là pour bavarder au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Si tu tiens à rester assis ici, ferme ta bouche pleine d'arrogance et fais-en sorte que ta truie arrête de me dévisager.

Les verts et argents ayant suivi la conversation se turent immédiatement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait de la sorte à Drago Malefoy et surtout c'était la première fois qu'il ne répliqua pas à un assaut sur sa personne. Un silence de plomb régna autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall entre à la tête d'une floppée de petits élèves, un tabouret et le Choixpeau en main. Une fois le vieux chapeau de sorcier posé sur le trépied, il se mit à chanter, provoquant une marée d'applaudissements, même à la table des Serpentards.

Victoria ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale. Elle avait même du mal à comprendre leur comportement. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle n'était jamais sortie de son manoir familial. Elle y avait grandi en chassant les elfes de maison et en se faisant réprimander par sa gouvernante. Ses parents étaient toujours très occupés par leur travail, surtout sa mère qui passait la moitié de l'année à l'étranger. Sans frère et sœur, elle avait appris à s'occuper seule. Elle avait aussi reçu une éducation à domicile et s'était révélée être une excellente élève. Sa magie était non seulement puissante mais son désir de briller aux yeux de ses parents lui donnait la volonté d'être parfaite. Ainsi, elle avait atteint à ses 15 ans un niveau largement suffisant pour réussir ses ASPIC dans toutes les matières enseignées, sauf en étude des Moldus. Les Purignis étaient en effet connus pour leur aversion envers le monde Moldu. C'était une des rares familles de Sang-Pur sorciers en Angleterre et tenait à le rester. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour conserver l'héritière de la famille à l'écart d'une société considérée comme souillée. Leur dégoût pour les Moldus qu'ils considéraient comme incomplets et inférieurs remontait à de nombreux siècles. Quand la population de Moldu se fit de plus en plus nombreuse, ils avaient choisi de vivre à l'écart de la société, conservant des liens qu'avec les autres grandes familles de Sang-Pur comme les Black ou les Malefoy. Mais leur ermitage les appauvrit considérablement et les Purignis ne survivaient alors qu'avec les mariages entre grandes familles. Cependant, au début du XXème siècle, le jeune et ambitieux Larry Purignis ne supporta plus de vivre dans la misère. Il ne voulait plus que sa noble famille soit méprisée par ses congénères fortunés et prit la décision d'entrer sur le marché sorcier, même si les Sang mêlés et les Sang de Bourbes y pullulaient. Il avait ainsi ouvert une fabrication de balais volants avec l'aide de quelques connaissances et connut un succès fulgurant. Sa richesse grandissante, il investit dans l'immobilier et les moyens de transport magiques et devint vite un des sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre. Son fils hérita de sa fortune à sa mort et tout aussi doué que son père, David Purignis accrut encore plus leurs richesses. Tout comme son père, Victoria devra elle aussi reprendre l'affaire familiale le moment venu. Mais fallait-il encore qu'elle fasse ses preuves.

Victoria remarqua que la répartition des premières années était terminée quand un nombre incalculable de plats apparut soudainement sur les tables. Ils étaient tous fumants et dégageaient une odeur appétissante. Ses voisins ne se firent pas prier pour se jeter dessus. Elle observa le plat de saucisses dégoulinantes de graisse puis la marmite de soupe de légume dont le jus bouillait encore. Elle opta finalement pour l'entrecôte saignante. S'attendant à mâcher du caoutchouc, la qualité de la nourriture la surprit. C'était presque aussi bon que chez elle. Elle mangea calmement pendant que Drago et sa bande, l'ayant presque oubliée, lançaient des railleries sur les autres maisons tout en ayant la bouche pleine. Pour Victoria, le temps passa extrêmement lentement si bien qu'elle hésita à s'éclipser avant même l'arrivée des desserts. Mais l'absence d'un des professeurs attisa sa curiosité. Avait-il échoué ? Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir si elle pourrait continuer ses projets sans embuches. Elle patienta alors jusqu'à ce que le directeur prenne la parole. Il remémora quelques règles de conduite et annonça que la Coupe de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu cette année. Les élèves scandalisés se levèrent de leurs bancs, exprimant leur mécontentement.

\- Moi, je le savais déjà, avança Drago avec un sourire fier de lui.

\- Cela est dû, continue Dumbledore, à un évènement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire. Je suis persuadé que vous en serez enchantés ! J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard…

Un coup de tonnerre retentit à cet instant et les deux battants de la porte principale s'ouvrirent soudainement. Une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre du seuil de l'entrée. Le personnage portait une longue cape de sorcier et tenait un grand bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait. Retirant sa capuche, il libéra des longs cheveux gris et sales. Un éclair fit apparaitre un visage déformé par d'innombrables cicatrices. Il lui manquait une partie du nez et un de ses yeux était plus gros que l'autre et ne cessait de tourner dans toutes les directions, captant tous les détails l'entourant. Aucun doute possible, c'était Maugrey Fol Œil, le professeur que Victoria attendait impatiemment. L'homme en avançant vers la table des professeurs faisait un claquement sourd qui résonnait dans toute la salle terriblement silencieuse. Elle le fixa longuement pour déceler un petit geste, un regard, un comportement qui confirmerait l'identité du balafré. Mais il était parfait dans son rôle. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, indifférent aux murmures ayant repris dans la salle, le Professeur reprit la parole pour présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Maugrey sortit alors une flasque de sa veste au lieu de se servir d'un des nombreux breuvages du buffet. La jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur cet étrange professeur, j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

La tension régnant jusque-là s'évanouit subitement pour laisser place à des fous rires dans tous les coins de la salle. Personne n'avait l'air de prendre au sérieux l'annonce d'un nouveau Tournois, lui qui avait été supprimé des siècles plus tôt. Le directeur s'expliqua alors, mentionnant la venue des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons en octobre et la sélection des champions le soir d'Halloween. Il précisa que seuls les élèves ayant plus de 17 ans étaient autorisés à concourir, provoquant une nouvelle vague de contestation. Victoria comprenait que chacun souhaite son moment de gloire, mais si des règles sont imposées, il n'était pas nécessaire de contester inutilement, comme elle voyait deux roux identiques le faire. Elle soupira et se dit qu'attendre Halloween serait gravement long.

\- Tu veux parier sur les champions, Victoria ? demanda Drago avec un sourire complice.

\- Si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses, ne m'adresse pas la parole Malefoy. Et puis si par ta faute tout est ruiné, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, répondit-elle sèchement en se levant.

La Serpentard ignora les regards pleins de haine du blond et se dirigea vers la sortie en suivant le flot d'élèves retournant à leur dortoir. Un préfet de sa maison, préalablement prévenu par Rogue, l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée pour la guider aux cachots. Bien sûr, Victoria connaissait déjà l'emplacement de la salle commune et même le mot de passe mais se devait de jouer son rôle de nouvelle élève ignorante. On l'installa donc dans le dortoir des filles de 5ème année auxquelles elle se présenta poliment. Telles de vraies commères, elles lui posèrent tout un tas de questions plus ou moins personnelles. Elle se fit une joie d'y répondre qu'à moitié et dans le flou, histoire de bien perturber ses nouvelles camarades encore plus assoiffées de détails. Elle leur fit alors comprendre qu'elle souhaitait dormir et elles finirent par se résigner à aller se coucher. Dans son lit chauffé par une bouillotte, Victoria se mit à réfléchir à une stratégie d'action pour ses futurs méfaits. Oui, des méfaits. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser que la mission qu'on lui avait confiée était pure comme la neige. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait bien se salir les mains de temps en temps pour arriver à ses fins. Et elle croyait du fond du cœur que la cause finale serait juste. Après mûre réflexion, elle détermina que pour l'instant, sans le nom de sa victime, elle devra juste s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle vie et peut-être observer les potentiels candidats. En effet, il n'y avait pas 36 élèves pouvant prétendre au titre de Champion ou Championne de Poudlard.

Elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les deux mois précédant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers s'écoulèrent plus lentement que prévu pour Victoria. Elle avait vite compris que les cours enseignés en cinquième année étaient bien trop facile pour elle, si bien qu'au bout de deux semaines, elle en séchait la plupart. Elle continuait cependant à se rendre aux cours de Potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle espérait en effet récupérer quelques ingrédients rares discrètement dans le cours du professeur Rogue afin de préparer quelques substances qui pourraient l'aider dans le futur. Pour le cours de Maugrey, elle n'avait pas tant de choix que de s'y rendre. Elle devait surveiller les gestes de l'homme à l'œil fou au cas où il aurait un message à lui transmettre. Mais rien ne venait. C'est à peine s'il lui prêtait attention. La Serpentard commençait à se dire que s'il avait besoin de lui transmettre un message, il trouverait bien un moyen discret de la joindre et ainsi elle n'aurait plus à assister à ses cours où il se faisait un plaisir à effrayer ses élèves. Elle décida donc d'arrêter ce cours aussi si elle n'avait aucun signe de plus la semaine suivant Halloween.

Victoria passait donc la plupart de son temps à vagabonder dans l'école, se faisant réprimander par les tableaux la voyant de plus en plus louper ses cours. Quand le temps le permettait, elle passait ses journées près du Lac ou dans le parc à profiter de l'air libre et de la nature. Elle aimait aussi sauter de gouttière en gouttière et entrer par la fenêtre de salles inconnues. Elle était ainsi un jour tombée dans un dortoir de Gryffondor où un gros chat roux l'avait attaqué, défendant son territoire.

Elle profitait de sa liberté pour enquêter discrètement sur les futurs candidats du Tournois. A Serpentard, Warrington était le plus confiant mais Victoria doutait fortement de ses capacités d'adaptation. Elle avait aussi remarqué une des joueuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson. Elle était en 6ème année mais avait déjà 17 ans et suite à de longues observations, Victoria avait conclu qu'elle avait assez de potentiel pour concourir. Elle entendit aussi beaucoup parler de Cedric Diggory. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à coller un visage à ce nom et fut surprise d'apprendre que c'était le jeune homme du Poudlard Express.

A partir de ce moment, elle passa de longues heures à l'observer et à en apprendre plus sur lui. Le suivant dans les couloirs, se posant dans l'ouverture d'une petite fenêtre de salle de cours, elle comprit vite que c'était le plus apte à devenir Champion. Ce garçon était remarquable dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était intelligent et créatif, confiant et réfléchi mais surtout puissant. Elle fut même surprise de voir qu'un Poufsouffle puisse être si compétent. Elle avait toujours eu un apriori sur la maison des blaireaux comme quoi ils étaient juste « gentils ». Mais en observant Diggory, elle comprit que les qualités de la maison valaient largement celles des autres et que c'était loin d'être une maison poubelle. Elle espéra cependant que le jaune et noir ne soit pas sélectionné. Bien qu'un peu naïf, il ne méritait pas ce qui l'attendrait lors du Tournois.

Au fur et à mesure que Victoria loupait des cours, ses camarades devenaient plus distants avec elle, lui reprochant de les prendre de haut, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle mangeait donc seule à la table des verts mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Seul Drago lui parlait encore normalement. Il cherchait visiblement à se rapprocher d'elle et bien qu'au début il ne faisait que se vanter pour essayer d'attirer son attention, il avait changé de stratégie au bout de quelques semaines sans succès. Il faisait tout pour évoquer le Tournois et les évènements futurs pour obliger Victoria à réagir, ce qui agaçait cette dernière plus que tout. Elle se demandait vraiment comment un tel gamin avait pu être mis au courant de la situation. Elle savait bien qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer lui aussi, mais elle se demandait si elle pourrait vraiment compter sur lui. Elle envisagea même de s'occuper de ses tâches tellement elle redoutait qu'il fasse échouer leur plan. Elle le gardait donc à l'œil. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de rire en le voyant se faire transformer en fouine par Maugrey. Il l'avait bien cherché l'imbécile. Et le voir fulminer sans pouvoir répliquer devant le professeur était juste parfait.

L'annonce de l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons fit naître une atmosphère d'attente et d'excitation dans toute l'école. En effet, depuis deux semaines, tout le château était en effervescence. Des élèves énonçant toutes sortes de théorie pour les épreuves à venir aux professeurs leurs faisant comprendre qu'ils ne devraient montrer aucune faiblesse devant les autres écoles, en passant bien évidemment par le concierge qui avait nettoyé de fond en comble l'école avec l'aide des elfes de maison. L'ambiance générale rappelait à Victoria les banquets que son père organisait une à deux fois par an, généralement pour impressionner ses semblables.

Le 30 octobre, les cours finirent une demi-heure en avance afin de permettre aux élèves de se réunir devant les portes du château et souhaiter la bienvenue aux écoles accueillies. La foule s'était amassée sur les marches où les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir leurs élèves. Victoria avait préféré observer la scène à l'écart, assise sur le rebord du toit d'une coursive de la petite cour. Elle n'était en effet pas très grande et avait peur de ne rien voir.

\- Regardez là-haut ! s'écria un élève soudainement.

Tout le monde regarda le ciel assombrit par le début de la soirée. Une énorme masse s'approchait à grande vitesse. Sortant de la pénombre, un carrosse géant tiré par des chevaux ailés de la taille d'un éléphant fonçaient vers les élèves mais finit par atterrir sans blesser personne. Une femme plus grande que le garde-chasse en sortit et échangea quelques mots avec Dumbledore, puis une poignée d'élèves en uniforme bleu ciel sortirent du véhicule. Victoria observa les élèves de Beauxbâtons se dandiner dans le froid et rigola intérieurement. A ce rythme-là, s'ils ne supportent pas une légère brise du soir, ils ne feront pas long feu au Tournois. Alors que le carrosse s'éloignait et que tous se demandaient comment Durmstrang allait arriver, Victoria sentit un regard posé sur elle. Sur ses gardes, elle balaya la foule de son regard vert et tomba dans les yeux de Cedric Diggory. Pas de doute, il la fixait. Mais il était impossible qu'il la reconnaisse. Pourtant, un sourire aux lèvres, il ne semblait pas décider à la lâcher du regard. Ne bougeant pas d'un cil, Victoria le fixa dans la pénombre pendant quelques minutes. De exclamations retentissent alors, annonçant l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. Elle se leva alors et remonta la coursive vers l'entrée de l'école, lança un dernier regard sur le Poufsouffle qui l'observait toujours et sauta à terre avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du parc.

\- Cedric ! s'exclama son voisin. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes alors que Durmstrang est arrivé ?

\- Il y avait un chat que je croise souvent depuis la rentrée, répondit-il pensif. Je me demande à qui il appartient.

\- Incroyable ! C'est Viktor Krum ! s'écria alors son camarade sans faire attention aux interrogations du préfet.

Le lendemain, Victoria avait du mal à tenir en place. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre l'annonce des champions qui lui permettrait de passer enfin à l'action. Ainsi, elle fit des allers retours entre le hall où la Coupe de Feu accueillait les noms des candidats et le parc de l'école. Alors qu'elle franchissait les portes du hall pour la quatrième fois de la journée, elle entendit un groupe bruyant acclamant un futur candidat venir de l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Vas-y Cedric ! Tu seras choisi c'est sûr !

Elle retint son souffle. Elle sentait que ce garçon était spécial et il l'intriguait plus que tout même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Et au fond d'elle, une voix lui soufflait de tout faire pour l'empêcher de déposer son nom dans la Coupe. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se coula dans l'ombre d'un bas-relief pour que personne ne remarque sa transformation et fonça vers le reliquaire pour se positionner entre la Limite d'Âge et le Poufsouffle. Ce dernier sursauta en remarquant le chat noir à ses pieds.

\- Encore toi ! Tu es venu me souhaiter bonne chance ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant au niveau de la jeune fille. Merci beaucoup mais j'aimerai passer maintenant.

Victoria ne bougea pas d'un poil en le fixant d'un air obstiné. Elle pensait que lui bloquer le passage suffirait à le dissuader de continuer. Elle était en effet plus naïve qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais aussi plus têtue. Alors que Cedric faisait un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter, elle se déplaçait immédiatement devant lui. Mais ce petit jeu semblait plus amuser le préfet qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas cas de tous cependant.

\- C'est quoi ce chat errant ? Il veut t'empêcher de participer ou quoi ? s'exclama un élève derrière lui.

\- Mais non, c'est un ami, expliqua Cedric en soulevant la boule de poil et la prenant dans ses bras. Tu veux qu'on dépose mon nom ensemble ?

Victoria s'était figée un instant au contact chaleureux de ses grandes mains. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts avec un étonnement facilement lisible.

\- Trop mignon, dit-il en gratouillant Victoria dans le cou qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux face à l'extase procuré par ce petit geste. Allons-y !

Elle reprit immédiatement ses moyens en sentant le jeune homme avancer vers la Coupe et lança des coups de griffes pour de défaire de son emprise, puis monta sur l'épaule du garçon. Surpris, il s'arrêta juste avant la barrière magique et elle bondit loin derrière pour s'enfuit sans un regard vers Cedric qui n'avait pas compris la réaction du chat. Incité par ses camarades, il laissa de côté ses interrogations et jeta son nom dans les flammes bleues.

Victoria descendait les marches vers les cachots en contenant sa fureur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce sale Diggory avait osé la toucher ? Elle, Victoria Purignis ? Certes, elle était sous sa forme animale mais il n'avait aucune raison de la porter dans ses bras. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était le fait qu'elle s'était interposée de sa propre volonté pour l'empêcher de candidater. Ils n'avaient aucun lien alors pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine d'essayer de le protéger ? Et puis quand il l'avait caressée… Elle avait perdu le contrôle un instant mais se jura que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand elle entra dans son dortoir et remarqua un bout de parchemin sur son lit. Elle le prit et le déplia mais rien n'était écrit. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de son père, une semaine avant son départ. « Un des nôtres s'infiltrera et se fera passer pour un professeur. Ne cherche pas à discuter ses ordres, je l'ai autorisé à t'utiliser. Mais s'il tente de salir notre nom, je m'en occuperai quand notre tâche sera finie. Il te fera passer des consignes par parchemin vierge. Quand tu seras sûre d'être seule, pointe ta baguette dessus et prononce notre mot d'ordre. »

Suivant les conseils de son père, Victoria verrouilla la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique. Après cette assise sur son lit, elle pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et murmura « Purification ». Des mots griffonnés à l'encre noire apparurent alors.

L'Eclair est dans le feu. Ce soir 23h au bureau. Ramenez la fouine. Brûlez-moi vite.

Un sourit naquit sur le visage pâle de Victoria. Enfin. Enfin il se manifestait et allait lui donner des instructions. Sa patience avait porté ses fruits.

\- Incendio, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une petite flamme maîtrisée qui lécha le bout de papier avant de le consumer entièrement.

Le festin d'Halloween fut aussi grandiose que celui de la veille, mais l'impatience de découvrir les noms des champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers fit que les assiettes se vidèrent assez rapidement. A la table des Serpentard, Drago l'avait harcelé pour qu'elle s'assoit près de lui. Elle s'était retrouvée donc assise à côté de lui, en diagonale de Viktor Krum. Ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup, malgré les multitudes de questions et remarques que le jeune Malefoy lui posait. Cependant, quand ce dernier raconta pour la cinquième fois que son père avait financé une partie de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'été précédent, rappelant la défaite des Bulgares, Victoria pris la peine d'intervenir et de le remettre à sa place.

\- Malefoy, tu es lourd, tais-toi, avait-elle lancé dans l'espoir de finir le repas sans avoir à entendre sa voix.

\- Merci, lui dit alors Krum un léger sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

Malefoy regarda son ainée d'un air désespéré mais le regard mortel vert qu'il rencontra le dissuada d'argumenter. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille. Et le pire, c'est qu'il la savait bien plus puissante que lui. Il aurait voulu la soumettre comme toutes les autres qu'il avait connu, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. On ne dresse pas un Purignis. Même s'ils avaient été fidèles au Maître, ils ne lui avaient jamais obéit totalement. Mais Malefoy se jura de trouver un moyen de l'apprivoiser.

Quand les dernières assiettes furent enfin vidées, Dumbledore se leva et le silence gagna la Grande Salle. Le moment de tirer les noms de la Coupe était enfin arrivé et la tension était à son comble. Devant elle, Viktor Krum n'osait pas relever la tête et se contentait de fixer sa serviette de table. Victoria nota l'anxiété du Bulgare et reporta son attention sur le directeur de l'école. Il avança vers la Coupe dont les flammes étaient devenues rouges. Elles crépitèrent quelques instants et un morceau de papier un peu noirci sur les bords en sortit. D'une main habile, le vieux sorcier l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, commença-t-il, sera Viktor Krum !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit et tous se tournèrent vers le champion. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, se leva et soupira de soulagement. Alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, Drago souffla à l'oreille de Victoria :

\- Je l'aimais bien, dommage qu'il ait eu la malchance de se faire tirer.

Alors que Victoria mitraillait Drago pour avoir osé évoquer leurs plans en public, les acclamations se calmèrent et les flammes de la Coupe virèrent de nouveau au rouge. Un deuxième bout de parchemin fut projeté dans les airs.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne ! Fleur Delacour ! s'exclama Dumbledore dans un grand sourire.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et reflets argentés se leva de la table des Serdaigles et avança dans l'allée avant de disparaître dans l'antichambre derrière la table des professeurs. De longs applaudissements, surtout de la part des garçons, avait suivi sa nomination et ne se calmèrent que lorsque la Coupe se prépara à annoncer le dernier champion. Un fois de plus, Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin du bout des doigts. Victoria se redressa dans l'attende du nom.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !

Les acclamations explosèrent chez les Poufsouffles et Cedric se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'imbécile. Il courrait juste à sa perte et en était tout heureux. Victoria le suivit du regard jusqu'à la table des professeurs et alors qu'il se retournait pour saluer ses camarades, il croisa les yeux émeraudes de la Serpentard. En voyant ce regard meurtrier qu'il avait connu quelques semaines plus tôt dans le Poudlard Express, il eut une légère sueur froide mais se ressaisit vite et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Mais qui était cette fille qui semblait vouloir le voir disparaître ?

Après que les éternels applaudissements de la salle se soient peu à peu calmés, Dumbledore reprit la parole pour encourager les élèves à soutenir les champions. Mais au milieu de son discours, les flammes rougirent de nouveau et une langue de feu fit jaillir un autre morceau de parchemin. Victoria comprit sa signification et félicita intérieurement son professeur assez talentueux pour rendre un tel artefact confus au point de lui faire oublier qu'il n'y a que trois participants au Tournois.

\- Harry Potter, lut Dumbledore à haute voix.

Un grand silence suivit et toute l'assemblée se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors. Victoria ne pouvait voir Harry Potter de sa place mais ses camardes n'hésitèrent pas à se lever pour mieux l'observer. Petit à petit, tout le monde se mis à s'indigner en chuchotant, de peur de briser le silence. Dumbledore rappela Harry plus fermement et il finit par se lever et se diriger vers le directeur. Il avait l'air perdu et terrorisé. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Victoria. Ce n'était que le début.


	3. Chapitre 3

La cohue que la nomination de Harry Potter avait provoquée dès qu'il avait franchi les portes de l'antichambre continua jusqu'à leur retour dans la salle commune. Drago Malefoy jouait d'ailleurs magnifiquement la comédie avec sa mine outrée alors qu'il criait au scandale. Quand il eut enfin fini de maudire le Gryffondor, les autres élèves se dirigèrent peu à peu vers leurs chambres. Victoria profita que les gorilles soient allés chercher des friandises dans un des placards pour s'approcher du blond. En la voyant se diriger vers lui, il lui fit un sourire ravi et s'apprêta à parler mais Victoria fut plus rapide.

\- Malefoy, suis-moi, on a rendez-vous.

\- Quoi ? Avec qui ?

\- A ton avis, répondit-elle en levant les yeux. Dépêche-toi avant que tes deux chiens ne se retournent.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant aux étages.

\- Je connais les rondes de Rusard par cœur, on n'aura pas à le croiser si tu me suis, chuchota Drago à Victoria alors qu'elle commençait à accélérer le pas.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? lança-t-elle incrédule.

\- C'est toujours pratique de savoir où il rôde si on ne veut pas être importunés lors de rencontres nocturnes, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus.

Victoria soupira et le laissa passer devant. Après quelques détours, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination sans avoir croisé la moindre personne. Victoria frappa à une large porte en bois du deuxième étage et entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la pièce suivit de ceux de diverses clés déverrouillant la porte. Elle s'ouvrit enfin et laissa apparaître la tête à l'œil gigotant de Maugrey. Détaillant les deux Serpentards et vérifiant que le couloir était bien vide, il les fit entrer et referma chaque verrou derrière lui. Victoria posa son regard sur une énorme malle qui semblait bouger de temps en temps puis observa le bureau du professeur et remarqua un étrange miroir qui ne reflétait pas son reflet mais celui de silhouettes floutées. Elle comprit vite que c'était une Glace à l'Ennemi, son père en avait un dans son bureau. Elle observa alors son professeur, se disant qu'il jouait bien son rôle de paranoïaque. Ce dernier lança un sortilège d'insonorisation, alla s'assoir à son bureau et regarda les deux adolescents d'un air mauvais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vos parents pensaient, mais il est clair que vous êtes trop faibles d'esprit, pesta-t-il. Mais on fera avec j'imagine.

Victoria lança un regard noir au faux Maugrey qui semblait tester sa patience derrière son sourire narquois.

\- Je pense qu'on peut vous être très utile, lança Drago cherchant à garder sa fierté.

\- Peut-être que Miss Purignis sera à la hauteur, mais toi, tu ne peux même pas résister à une métamorphose triviale, rétorqua-t-il faisant rougir de honte et de colère le blond qui n'en rajouta pas plus.

\- Pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir ? Nous savons parfaitement en quoi consiste notre mission, demanda la brune calmement. Nous faire venir ici est un risque inutile.

Le souris du professeur s'élargit, laissant apparaître une dentition incomplète et peu soignée. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui, ne voulant montrer de faiblesse, ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- Bonne remarque, Miss Purignis, commença-t-il alors que son visage se transformait petit à petit. Je ne vous fais pas confiance et vous non plus, mais je voulais vous faire comprendre avec qui vous travaillez sur ce coup-là.

Il passa alors furtivement sa langue sur le coin de sa bouche. Ses cheveux gris raccourcirent petit à petit et prirent une couleur paille. Les balafres de son visage disparurent aussi, laissant place à un visage sur lequel se dessinait haine et folie. Bartemius « Barty » Croupton Junior se tenait ainsi en face des deux Serpentards. Drago semblait stupéfait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Victoria.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, monsieur Croupton, fit-elle dans un sourire sadique en sachant qu'il détestait son nom qui lui rappelait son père. Vous pensiez vraiment que mon père m'aurait laissée dans l'ignorance ? Je reconnais votre fidélité au Maître, mais sachez garder votre place.

\- Très bien Miss Purignis, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect. Je tenais juste à vous faire savoir que votre échec n'est pas une option, menaça-t-il en faisant disparaître son sourire. Et si c'est le cas, Purignis ou pas, je m'occuperai de vous.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil, faisant léviter en même temps la grosse malle avec un sort imprononcé. Vous voulez essayer ?

Il détourna le regard vers la malle à un mètre du sol dont le premier verrou venait de s'ouvrir. Il se retourna vers la Serpentard et pouffa d'un rire dément.

\- Parfaite ! Vous êtes parfaite ! Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez tant de capacités, mademoiselle, fit-il alors que la jeune fille quelque peu calmée reposait la malle à sa place. Je vous laisse donc gérer votre tâche.

Drago, qui s'était tassé dans un coin en voyant la tension monter entre les deux autres, s'avança soudainement et s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

\- Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?

\- Toi tu te contentes d'assister Miss Purignis, répondit sèchement Barty Jr.

Après avoir entrevu de quoi était capable sa camarade, Drago ne chercha pas à protester. De toute façon, le moins il en faisait, le mieux il se portait. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'empêcher des champions de concourir au Tournois.

Après avoir salué froidement le professeur, Victoria s'empressa en dehors du bureau et se dirigea à grande allure vers les dortoirs sans écouter les remarques de Drago se plaignant du faux Maugrey. Arrivés dans la salle commune, elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop bruyant, Drago. Si tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble sur cette mission, fais en sorte d'utiliser ta bouche le moins possible.

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, laissant un Drago bouche-bée. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Les joues du jeune homme rosirent un instant et un petit sourire timide se dessina sur son visage.

Victoria s'infiltra discrètement dans sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Elle se changea rapidement et se glissa dans son lit. Elle était quelque peu de mauvaise humeur suite à leur conversation mais en pensant au fait qu'elle allait enfin commencer sa mission, elle se sentit tout excitée. Elle se remémora toutes les informations qu'elle avait des champions et détermina la meilleure façon de nuire à chacun. Son but ultime était bien sûr de se débarrasser de Harry Potter, mais il avait été convenu que mourir simplement lors d'une épreuve ne serait pas assez pour venger le Maître. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Croupton Jr., elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'opération. Son père lui avait spécifié qu'il fallait que l'Ennemis gagne la Coupe pour être emmené par les fidèles qui s'occuperont alors de lui, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de détails pour l'instant, et que si elle remplissait sa part, elle pourrait peut-être assister à la mort de Potter. C'était en effet une bonne source de motivation. Elle devait donc faire en sorte que les autres champions échouent. Pour ça, elle avait concocté plusieurs plans. Déjà, elle pensait laisser Drago s'occuper de Krum. Il le suivait déjà presque partout, il devrait pouvoir le stresser suffisamment pour que le Bulgare ait de sérieux problème de concentration, voir de constipation, avant chaque épreuve. La championne de Beaux-bâtons était venue avec sa petite sœur, elle pouvait facilement la « rendre malade » pour que Delacour soit en état de panique continuelle. Mais aucun plan ne semblait être utilisable pour le Poufsouffle. Elle avait passé des heures à l'observer mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était à quel point il était formidable et populaire. Elle voyait mal comment le piéger, surtout qu'il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle tournait autour de lui sous sa forme animale.

Le lendemain, elle avait passé la matinée sur les toits de l'école, cherchant désespérément une solution. L'après-midi, elle alla s'assoir près du lac en espérant que la vue l'inspirerait un peu plus. Elle était en train de maudire ce Diggory pour la vingtième fois quand elle entendit un groupe arrivé derrière elle.

\- Victoria ? appela la voix d'un blond qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Partez sans moi les gars.

Après quelques acclamations de ses gros amis, Victoria entendit le bruit de leur pas s'éloigner, puis Drago vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- T'es vraiment une solitaire toi, remarqua-t-il en s'adossant au banc.

\- Si tu l'as déjà compris, laisse-moi seule.

\- Ne sois pas si froide, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle d'un air implorant. Tu te souviens pas quand on était petit ? Tu adorais me courir ap…

\- Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle sèchement en fermant les yeux, à moins que tu aies un moyen miracle de me débarrasser de Diggory, dégage de ma vue.

\- Diggory? demanda Drago avec surprise. Laisse-moi réfléchir une peu… Il est toujours entouré de jolies filles… Il doit les apprécier en partie non ?

Victoria ne comprenait pas en quoi ça pourrait l'aider. Elle observa Drago qui semblait hésiter à continuer.

\- Il a l'air d'être un sentimental non ? Et si tu le séduisais pour le jeter ensuite ? Il serait déstabilisé et ferait des erreurs fatales en épreuve.

\- Le séduire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Si tu préfères on peut parler de manipulation, s'expliqua-t-il et continua en voyant que Victoria ne le contredisait pas. C'est pas très compliqué, surtout que tu as tous les charmes pour te le mettre dans la poche.

Victoria ne répondit pas directement. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Et si elle l'approchait pour empoisonner sa vie ? Elle sourit à l'idée de faire disparaître son sourire presque contagieux. Elle pourrait même faire en sorte que ses amis l'abandonnent. Il serait seul au moment où elle le lâcherait et tomberait en dépression. Même si cela nécessitait qu'elle s'implique personnellement, cette solution était la bonne. Mais au pire, ça rendrait ses journées moins ennuyantes. Satisfaite, elle se tourna le blond avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci Drago.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva alors que Drago semblait paralysé. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits suite au choc de la douceur que Victoria lui avait exprimé, elle était déjà loin. Il bondit sur ses pieds et cria :

\- JE PEUX T'APPRENDRE SI TU VEUX !

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard mortel qui le fit se rassoir immédiatement. Mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Le lundi suivant, Victoria passa la journée sous sa forme de chat à suivre le jeune Poufsouffle afin de trouver un moyen de l'approcher. Elle s'était fixé l'objectif de l'aborder pour commencer à construire une sorte de relation. Elle avait ainsi noté que comparé à la semaine précédente, le nombre de filles le suivant partout où il se rendait avait largement augmenté. Il répondait par un sourire gêné à leurs avances mais ne faisait rien pour s'en débarrasser non plus. Alors qu'elle trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu, elle remarqua qu'elle aussi passait son temps à le suivre. Elle soupira à cette pensée mais continua son observation. Cedric salua sa suite et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. Ici aussi, tout le monde le saluait et le félicitait, même la bibliothécaire d'habitude si froide. Il les remercia rapidement et s'engagea dans une allée. Victoria trottinait derrière lui, puis sauta sur une étagère pour éviter les regards. Si quelqu'un voyait un chat ici, il la chasserait immédiatement. Sautant de l'une à l'autre, elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit recoin désert où se trouvait deux tables. Cedric posa ses affaires après s'être assis et sortit un parchemin de son sac ainsi qu'un vieux livre épais. Assise sur l'étagère derrière lui, elle le regarda batailler sur son devoir de runes pendant une bonne heure. Elle soupira. Il buttait sur deux runes pourtant simples. La réponse à sa question était là, juste sous ses yeux, mais il ne la voyait pas. Victoria se sentait de plus en plus frustrée qu'il ne réussisse pas son devoir et sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps, elle sauta à terre de l'autre côté de l'étagère, vérifia que personne ne la voyait et reprit forme humaine. Elle passa alors discrètement la tête derrière le meuble pour observer sa cible et s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Cedric.

\- Ces deux runes écrites séparément veulent dire bleu et printemps, commença-t-elle en pointant le parchemin gribouillé, mais ensemble elles prennent le sens de jeunesse.

Cedric la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, puis au bout de quelques secondes il comprit le sens de sa remarque et reporta son attention sur son devoir. Elle avait raison, tout prenait sens en traduisant ces runes.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il, je coinçais pile sur ces deux runes.

Victoria réalisa alors qu'elle avait réussi à engager un dialogue avec sa victime. Elle ne voulait pas partir mais la situation était quelque peu gênante. Heureusement, Cedric remarqua son malaise et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Tu cherchais un livre sur les créatures magiques ? Personne ne vient par ici généralement.

Saisissant l'opportunité, Victoria se tourna vers l'étagère en acquiesçant.

\- Oui, je me posais des questions sur les dragons, mentit-elle en attrapant un livre détaillant leur mode de vie.

\- Ah d'accord. Assis-toi je t'en prie.

Victoria pris place à ses côtés sans le regarder et ouvrit son ouvrage pour parcourir le sommaire. Elle se rendit au chapitre 4 et commença à lire mais remarqua vite que son voisin la fixait. Elle releva alors le regard.

\- Désolé de te déranger, mais en fait je me demandais quelque chose, commença-t-il et voyant qu'elle attendait la suite, il continua. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, on s'est croisé dans le Poudlard Express.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais c'était la première fois que je te voyais, remarqua-t-il en prenant peu à peu confiance en lui en voyant que l'aura meurtrière de l'autre jour avait complètement disparu.

\- C'est normal, avant j'étudiais chez moi. Je m'appelle Victoria, enchantée, tenta-t-elle avec un faible sourire, sentant qu'elle devait continuer la conversation. Je suis en cinquième année.

\- Ravi de te connaître, répondit-il d'un grand sourire, moi c'est Cedric !

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que toute l'école me connaît maintenant, dit-il dans un rire gêné. Sinon tu suis le cours de runes ? Tu as l'air drôlement douée pour résoudre des problèmes de sixième année.

\- Non, je suis celui d'Arithmancie et de Soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Mais comment tu connais les runes alors ?

\- Je ne suis jamais vraiment sortie de chez moi, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans notre bibliothèque. J'ai appris à lire les runes i ans je crois.

\- Impressionnant ! Mais tu ne voyais jamais tes amis en dehors de chez toi ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

Victoria détourna le regard. Des amis ? Elle n'en n'avait aucun et ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un problème. Et puis pourquoi il lui posait tant de questions ? C'était elle qui était censé en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir autant s'ouvrir. Elle se leva soudainement et referma son livre avant de se précipiter vers l'étagère derrière elle pour le ranger.

\- Il est tard, on va bientôt manger, fit-elle à Cedric qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- O-oui c'est vrai, dit-il en prenant conscience de l'heure et rangeant ses affaires alors que Victoria se retournait. A une prochaine fois alors !

Elle s'engagea dans l'allée de livres et se dépêcha de sortir de la bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle avait failli déballer toute sa vie à son ennemi et n'avait rien vu venir. Elle se demanda si le garçon ne la soupçonnait pas déjà… Elle aurait dû lui dire la version officielle des faits, comme quoi elle était venue passer ses BUSE à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle justifie sa présence dans le château. Victoria était persuadée qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et se promit de redoubler de vigilance.

Le lendemain, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque pour travailler et s'installa au même endroit que la veille. D'après le magazine de sa voisine de chambre qu'elle avait lu la veille après le dîner, le dialogue était très important pour obtenir la confiance d'un Niffleur. Ce ne devait pas être très différent avec les humains. Et elle avait besoin d'obtenir sa confiance si elle voulait le manipuler. Elle attendait donc Cedric en étudiant des livres de potions pour de futurs usages, mais visiblement les plus intéressants devaient être dans la réserve. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'y entrer pour obtenir quelques ouvrages de magie noire, elle entendit quelqu'un approcher.

\- Tiens, Victoria ?

\- Salut, Cedric.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, on se croise jamais d'habitude.

\- Je voulais être au calme pour étudier et j'ai pensé à ce recoin, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, mentit-elle alors que le Poufsouffle s'asseyait.

\- Je travaille toujours ici, expliqua-t-il. J'aime beaucoup mes camarades, mais ils sont un peu bruyants parfois, donc au lieu de rester dans la salle commune je viens chercher le calme ici.

\- Si tu préfères rester seul, je peux changer de place, proposa Victoria en se levant.

\- Non ! Reste, fit-il en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

Victoria posa son regard sur lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la retienne de la sorte. Elle avait pour plan de lui adresser quelques mots par jours, pas plus, mais le Poufsouffle l'obligea à se rassoir. Trouvant l'excuse qu'ils se motiveraient mutuellement s'ils travaillaient ensemble, Cedric voulait en vérité en apprendre plus sur Victoria. Il semblait tout content qu'elle soit là, sans imaginer une seconde les mauvaises intentions de la jeune fille.

\- Regarde ! Je voulais voir quels sortilèges pourraient m'être utiles pour le Tournois, dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Du coup j'ai trouvé ce bouquin d'histoire !

\- Ah je l'ai lu cet été, remarqua Victoria en voyant la couverture de l'ouvrage.

\- Ah bon ? Drôle de coïncidence, fit-il alors que Victoria se maudissait intérieurement. Il est intéressant ?

\- Toutes les épreuves qui ont existées y sont plutôt bien décrites, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de se montrer enthousiaste. C'est incroyable de voir qu'une chimère peut dévorer deux champions et un professeur comme s'ils étaient de petits lapins.

Cedric était choqué. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça, alors qu'il était à quelques semaines de la première épreuve ? Il se sentit pâlir et son habituel sourire disparut pour laisser une expression de désespoir sur son visage. Il s'imaginait déjà devant la chimère enragée, entrain de dévorer Krum et étranglant Delacour dans sa longue queue de serpent. Depuis sa nomination, il n'avait fait que festoyer avec ses camarades et il leur montrait l'image d'un champion de Poudlard courageux, mais au fond de lui il était terrifié. Devant le regard éteint du jeune homme, Victoria paniqua.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle se penchant vers sa tête baissée. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien d'un coup…

\- Ah… pardon ! fit-il en relevant la tête. Je m'imaginais face à cette chi…

Il s'arrêta net. Il était tombé dans un regard émeraude à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir si près de lui. Il vu les pupilles de la jeune fille trembler, comme si elle avait peur, puis quelques secondes passèrent et elle semblait maintenant le regarder avec curiosité, sans reculer pour autant. Cedric se sentit rosir devant ce regard inquisiteur et finit par s'en détacher en se raclant la gorge. Mais pourquoi était-elle restée si près de lui ? N'importe qui aurait trouvé la situation gênante mais la jeune fille n'avait pas cillé. Alors que Cedric évitait ses yeux verts, Victoria finit par se rassoir à côté de lui. Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent, puis Cedric reprit la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

\- J'ai imaginé la chimère devant moi. J'étais terrifié, c'est le cas de le dire, conclut-il en rigolant doucement.

\- En fait… il y a un moyen simple de vaincre les chimères, reprit Victoria en fixant le livre d'histoire. Il faut juste être plus rapide. Ou bien les rendre plus lentes. Une fois que c'est fait, il suffit de les brûler.

\- Dit comme ça, ça paraît plus simple. Et tu connais toutes les solutions miracles pour ses épreuves ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Pratiquement, oui. J'ai littéralement passé mon été à décortiquer ce bouquin, fit-elle dans un léger rire. J'ai bien aimé résoudre ces énigmes.

\- Enigmes ? s'esclaffa Cedric. Tu es vraiment unique Victoria.

Victoria rosit légèrement et se reconcentra sur son livre de potion. L'authenticité était la clé de la réussite, d'après son père, et elle fut heureuse qu'on lui en fasse le compliment, même de la part d'un garçon malchanceux qui était devenu sa victime. Cedric ouvrit l'ouvrage et s'appliqua à prendre de notes sur les différentes épreuves. Ils travaillèrent pendant deux bonnes heures ainsi, sans parler. Pourtant, chacun jetait des regards à l'autre de temps en temps. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, ils se levèrent et sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah, je me disais, commença Victoria d'une voix hésitante alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la sortie de la salle, par rapport au livre que tu lisais…

\- Oui ?

\- Comme j'ai déjà une idée de comment faire, je t'entraîne ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton presque menaçant où le refus n'était pas une solution.

\- M'entraîner ? Mais com…

\- Cedric je te trouve enfin ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Victoria maudit de tout son être la stupide personne osant se mettre sur son chemin.

\- Salut Cho, tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire en se retournant vers une petit asiatique de Serdaigle. Tu sais que j'aime travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque.

\- Je sais, mais tu me manquais…

\- Oh désolé alors, fit-il en tapotant la tête de la petite brune. Ah, je te présente A…

Alors qu'il se retournait, il remarqua que la Serpentard avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne la vit nulle part. Il soupira, ne comprenant pas le comportement de la jeune fille, puis reporta son attention sur Cho qui lui racontait sa journée palpitante entre ses cours de Potion et d'Astronomie et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Malgré l'intervention de la Serdaigle, Victoria était plutôt contente de l'avancée de son plan. Elle arrivait à converser naturellement avec sa cible et il ne semblait pas la repousser. Elle repensa au moment où elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle était tombée dans ses yeux gris et avait tenté de tout savoir sur lui à travers ce regard. Il l'avait peut-être senti et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était soudainement reculé. En tout cas, la proximité n'avait pas déplu à Victoria, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, et se dit que si l'occasion se représentait, elle explorerait un peu plus ce ressenti. S'il acceptait sa proposition, elle n'aurait plus à chercher d'excuse pour le revoir. Et puis elle pourrait le blesser « sans faire exprès » pendant un entraînement. Ça serait parfait pour le désavantager pour la première épreuve. Elle s'endormi sur cette douce pensée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Victoria passa la journée à se documenter sur l'art de séduire à travers divers romans à l'eau de rose et magazines féminins. C'était la première fois qu'elle explorait ce monde et ne savait pas trop quelles informations elle devait retenir. Elle finit par conclure que l'amour menait les gens à faire des choses bien étranges. Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement un livre dédié aux filtres d'amour, ses camarades entrèrent dans la chambre en bavardant mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la brune sur son lit. Une fille grande et mince au nez crochu remarqua les livres étalés autour de Victoria et s'avança vers cette dernière.

\- Salut Victoria, je pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'amour, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- L'amour ? Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? s'empressa une autre.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Victoria sans se détacher de son livre.

\- Tu sais, tu trouveras pas grand-chose là-dedans, remarqua la blonde, mais on peut te conseiller si tu veux.

Victoria releva la tête et observa ses camarades. Elles semblaient toutes avoir une certaine expérience, et décida de les écouter. Elle se redressa et les invita à parler.

\- Déjà, les hommes aiment se faire diriger, commença la blonde alors que ses amies se mirent à pouffer. Traite-le un peu comme un petit chien, il va adorer.

\- Aussi les hommes sont plus romantiques que ce qu'on pense, continua une autre. Complimente-le avec de grandes figures de style, ça sera parfait !

\- Mais reste froide avec lui aussi, ils détestent quand les filles sont trop aimables.

\- Merci les filles, fit Victoria alors que ses camarades retournaient vers la salle commune en rigolant entre elles.

La Serpentard se demandaient si leurs indications étaient véridiques. Elles allaient un peu en contradiction avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu, mais en comparant à la technique des yeux de biche ou celle de la bonne cuisinière, elle les pensait plus réalisables.

Le jour suivant, Victoria suivit une nouvelle fois sa cible sous sa forme de chat et remarqua quelques changements de comportements. Elle le voyait chercher désespérément quelque chose du regard. Dans le couloir, il se retournait sans raison apparente, il faisait des détours inutiles mais ne semblait jamais trouver. Victoria se demandait ce qu'il avait perdu et se dit que si elle retrouvait l'objet, ça pourrait tourner en sa faveur. Le soir, elle alla s'assoir à la grande table des Serpentards, quelques minutes avant le dîner. Elle vit Cedric entrer dans la Grande Salle toujours accompagnés de quelques amis. Il semblait un peu morose alors qu'il avançait en regardant le sol. Juste avant de s'engager dans l'allée pour s'assoir à sa table, il releva la tête et observa les tablées avant de tomber dans le regard émeraude de Victoria. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir le visage de Cedric s'illuminer soudainement, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il avait vraiment l'air idiot, à lui faire signe de la main. Victoria ne réagit que quand il dit quelques mots à ses amis avant de se diriger vers elle d'un pas pressé. Elle se leva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce crétin allait vers elle en attirant l'attention de tous les autres élèves qui commençaient déjà à faire des messes basses.

\- Victoria ! Enfin je te trouve ! Je te cherche depuis l'autre jour mais je te voyais nulle part.

\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-elle en gardant un visage de marbre, comme lui avaient expliqué ses camarades de chambre.

\- Tu sais, hésita-t-il, quand on est sorti de la bibliothèque… Tu me parlais d'un entraînement… Je me demandais ce que tu voulais dire.

\- Je me disais que passer tant de temps à la bibliothèque ne t'aidera pas à réussir les épreuves qui t'attendent. Je te proposais d'être ta partenaire d'entraînement.

\- C'est… Une bonne idée… mais ça ira pour toi ? douta-t-il.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, lança-t-elle dans un sourire plein de défis.

Ses yeux gris planté dans les siens, Cedric répondit à son sourire et garda le silence quelques instants. Cette fille le surprenait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et malgré les découvertes qu'il faisait sur son étrange caractère, il avait soif de la connaître entièrement. Alors qu'il avait dit qu'il devait s'entretenir avec la jeune fille, ses amis l'avaient mis en garde contre elle. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait juste envie de se noyer dans ce regard hypnotisant. Il avait eu un instant de doute face à la froideur de la jeune fille mais l'étincelle brillant dans son regard le convainquit. Il avait besoin de se rapprocher d'elle. Il reprit ses esprits quand quelqu'un le bouscula pour s'assoir en face d'elle.

\- Et bien, je me demande s'ils ont tiré le bon champion, fit Drago d'un ton amer, il est si étourdi qu'il ne sait plus où se trouve sa table de blaireaux.

Les Serpentards présents gloussèrent à cette remarque, sauf Victoria qui assailli le blond par un regard meurtrier. Mais le Poufsouffle ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Bonsoir Malefoy, dit-il avec dans un sourire charmeur, je m'assurais juste que cette jeune demoiselle n'était pas importunée de manger en face d'une petite fouine.

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement alors que Drago devenait rouge de colère. Il se leva pour faire face à son ainé mais ce dernier avait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la posa sur poitrine de Cedric. Victoria monta alors sur le banc pour s'appuyer sur la table et bondir entre les deux garçons qui reculèrent d'un pas, surpris.

\- Je déteste le vacarme, va t'assoir tout de suite Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Elle se retourna vers Cedric qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise et s'approcha de lui avant de lui chuchoter d'un ton sec :

\- Evitons d'attirer l'attention, rendez-vous ce soir à 21h sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Cedric hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire pendu aux lèvres. Victoria le regarda regagner sa table et remarqua ses camarades chuchotant entre eux en l'observant. Elle espéra avoir bien jouer son rôle et que ses amis le détesteraient pour s'être associé à une Serpentard. Victoria n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait détruire intérieurement sa victime au sourire inutilement craquant.

Elle alla se rassoir à côté d'un Drago boudeur.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai une fierté à protéger moi aussi, grogna le blond.

\- C'est ma cible, ne t'interpose pas, marmonna-t-elle pour que seul lui l'entende parler. Toi, je te laisse le célèbre Viktor Krum. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, la pression le stresse énormément. C'est dans tes cordes ?

\- Bien sûr ! lança-t-il en retrouvant son sourire narquois, satisfait de se savoir utile.

\- Parfait. Maintenant tais-toi.

A la table des Poufsouffles, Cedric se faisait assaillir des questions et remarques sur le petit échange entretenu avec la Serpentard. Essayant de garder le sourire, il fit face à ses amis.

\- Cedric, pourquoi tu parles avec cette Serpentard ? demandait l'un.

\- Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences, mais cette fille ne suit plus les cours depuis quelques semaines, remarqua une autre.

\- Elle ne parle à personne et ignore tout le monde, même ses camarades Serpentards ne lui parlent plus parce qu'elle est trop arrogante.

\- Je lui ai parlé, elle n'est pas méchante, tenta Cedric pour changer leurs avis sur sa nouvelle amie. Elle me propose même son aide pour m'améliorer.

\- Son aide ? s'exclama sin voisin de droite. Tu ne devrais pas accepter Cedric. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? questionna le champion en se tournant, le sourcil relevé, vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Cette fille, c'est une Purignis, expliqua-t-il. Tout le monde sait que les Purignis ne sont pas les sorciers les plus sympathiques. Ils détestent les Moldus.

\- On dit même qu'ils auraient travaillé avec Tu-Sais-Qui pendant la grande guerre, mais leurs richesses et leur pouvoir au sein du Ministère les auraient blanchis.

Cedric qui allait répliquer referma la bouche et se mit à réfléchir pendant que le sujet de conversation de ses camarades divergeait peu à peu vers le menu du soir. Le Champion de Poudlard n'avait jamais pensé que Victoria pourrait venir d'une telle famille. En repensant aux quelques échanges qu'il avait eus avec elle, il était certain qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit la descendante de puissants mages noirs. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-elle proposé son aide ? Cedric secoua la tête et décida de faire confiance à la jeune fille.

Le soir venu, Victoria se pressa pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. En se remémorant les informations qu'elle avait recueilli alors qu'elle suivait sa cible lors d'une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, elle avait mis dans son sac une poignée de chocogrenouilles dont Cedric raffolait. Elle fut surprise de voir que le Poufsouffle était déjà là en train de s'échauffer en faisant des petits pas sur place. En la voyant arriver dans la pénombre du soir, il lui fit de grands signes et trottina vers elle.

\- Victoria !

\- Je vois que tu beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, fit-elle en déposant son sac sur un banc. C'est parfait !

\- Je me demandais ce qu'on allait faire, commença-t-il avant de se retourner sur lui-même en voyant que la jeune fille ôtait sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant des formes qu'il n'aurait pas suspectées.

\- Je pensais voir de quoi tu étais capable dans un premier temps.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre, marmonna-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'elle se tenait juste derrière lui.

\- Tu me provoques en duel ? demanda-t-elle en le faisant sursauter.

Cedric se retourna vivement pour faire face à la jeune fille pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Avec sa tenue soignée et son chignon strict tiré en arrière, elle et son air déterminé dégageaient une aura de confiance. Il recula de quelques mètres.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, fit-il en se mettant en position. Je te rappelle que, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le champion de Poudlard.

\- Et moi je suis une Purignis, je ne connais pas la défaite, rétorqua-t-elle en étendant son sourire.

Cedric haussa un sourcil. Une Purignis ? Alors ses amis ne s'étaient pas trompés. Cedric avait juste ignoré leurs commentaires, sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment cherché à la connaître. Mais voilà qu'ils avaient raison. Il aurait dû les croire. En acceptant le fait qu'elle était la fille d'une famille de meurtriers, le regard glacial émeraude de la jeune fille lui glaça le sang. Elle devait sûrement préparer quelque chose. Une étincelle sortant de la baguette de la jeune fille le sortit de ses pensées et il évita le coup juste à temps.

\- Bons réflexes, c'est bien, commenta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est que le début.

Cedric lança un Experliarmus, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fille l'éviterait. Elle fut en effet un simple pas sur le côté et l'étincelle disparu dans la pénombre. Il recommença plusieurs fois, attendant patiemment qu'elle baisse sa garde.

\- Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, lança Victoria qui commençait à s'impatienter.

A ce moment, l'herbe sous les pieds de la Serpentard se mit à pousser subitement pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Immobilisée, Cedric en profita pour lancer un Stupefix que Victoria dévia d'un coup de baguette. Ne cherchant pas à se défaire de son emprise, elle semblait jouer avec lui.

\- Obscuro ! fit Cedric alors qu'un voile noir apparaissait devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Stupefix !

Encore une fois, Victoria dévia l'attaque et élargie son sourire. Cedric s'approcha alors et jeta un sort de glaciation, paralysant totalement la jeune fille dont la peau s'était bleutée.

\- Pas mal, dit-elle en remuant a peine ses lèvres. A mon tour.

Soudainement, de la vapeur s'échappa de son corps et elle retrouva vite des couleurs normales. Cedric n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Des petites flammes vertes dansaient autour du corps de la jeune fille et s'attaquèrent aux plantes enroulées autour de ses jambes. La vue toujours obstruée, Victoria s'avança d'un pas vers sa cible et jeta un sortilège imprononcé, faisant apparaître un cercle de flamme autour de lui. Cedric ne bougeait plus. Il était paralysé par le sourire menaçant de la jeune fille marchant vers lui. Son aura enflammée se raviva alors qu'elle traversait les flammes, sans paraître ressentir la moindre douleur. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Cedric et tendit sa baguette pour la poser sur son torse.

\- J'ai gagné, fit-elle simplement alors que le jeune Poufsouffle reprenait son souffle.

\- Im-impressionnant, admit-il en faisant de son mieux pour sourire.

\- Maintenant si tu pouvais me redonner la vue ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ah.

Alors qu'elle baissait sa baguette, Cedric pointa la sienne sur son visage et défit son maléfice. En retrouvant la vue, Victoria remarqua que le feu qu'elle ne pouvait sentir était toujours là et que Cedric, les joues rosies, avait de la sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe. Elle se pressa de retirer les flammes magiques et lança quelques sorts sur l'herbe brûlée afin qu'elle repousse. Cedric était époustouflé par les compétences de la jeune fille. Il avait senti qu'elle s'était largement retenue. Elle était bien la fille de son père, le seul sorcier qui pouvait actuellement égaler Dumbledore en termes de puissance. Son aura verte le prouvait puisqu'à sa connaissance, seuls quelques grands sorciers et sorcières n'étaient capables de capter la magie environnante, faisant apparaître une aura de puissance. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- J'avoue que tu es très douée, je me demande ce que tu fais en cinquième année.

\- Je me le demande aussi, marmonna Victoria en se dirigeant vers le banc où étaient posé ses affaires. Tiens prends ça, tu as bien travaillé.

Elle attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et le tendit à Cedric qui présenta machinalement sa main sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il fut surpris de découvrir une boîte de chocogrenouille dans sa paume et un sourire ravi illumina son visage.

\- Mes préférés ! Comment tu as su ? Ah je l'ai déjà en 4 exemplaires, fit-il en voyant le petit tableau de Falco Aesalon. Mais c'est délicieux quand même, merci ! s'exclama-t-il, trop heureux de manger du chocolat.

\- Tu as bien combattu. Mais ne pense pas qu'on va s'arrêter ici.

Elle prit une poignée de boîtes de chocogrenouille de sa sacoche pour les fourrer dans les poches de sa jupe pendant que le brun engloutissait sa grenouille en chocolat.

\- Tu ne mets pas assez de puissance dans tes sorts, c'est pour ça que je peux les dévier facilement, expliqua Victoria en s'avançant vers le centre du terrain. Essaye de lancer des Stupéfix plus puissants pour voir.

Cedric hocha la tête et se mit en position, fixant la jeune fille d'un air résolu. Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir accepté si facilement la friandise. En la voyant en position de combat, il comprit qu'elle avait l'habitude de se battre. Mais pourquoi ? Son père lui avait un jour spécifier de ne jamais croiser le regard d'un Purignis, qu'ils étaient tous de grands partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et que rien de bon ne lui arriverait s'il avait le malheur de leur parler. Cedric se souvenait encore de son regard tremblant. Il devait à tout prix rester sur sa garde. Il reconnut qu'il avait retenu sa force jusqu'à maintenant de peur de blesser la jeune fille, mais cette fois, il ne se retint plus. Il se concentra et pointa la baguette vers Victoria.

\- Stupéfix ! cria-t-il.

Une étincelle plus imposante que les précédentes fila droit sur Victoria qui dévia le coup de sa baguette magique.

\- Encore plus !

\- Stupéfix !

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, lança-t-elle en contrant le sort avec adresse. Pense aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi.

\- Stupéfix !

\- C'est mieux, dit-elle en ressentant une secousse dans son corps après avoir rejeté le sort. Continue comme ça !

Cedric lança sorts sur sorts et commença à penser qu'il ne pourra jamais toucher la jeune fille à cette allure. Elle était infiniment plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors que Victoria repoussait ses sorts sans grande difficulté, il remarqua un soupçon d'impatience dans ses yeux. Il ferma les paupières un instant et pensa à ses proches. L'image de sa mère, allongée sur le sol froid de la serre, tremblant comme une feuille, les yeux écarquillés, fut comme un choc en lui. En voyant la flamme de la détermination surgir dans le regard de sa victime, Victoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cédric lança un Stupefix dix fois plus puissant que les précédents qui arriva en une fraction de seconde sur la jeune Serpentard. Elle tenta de le repousser mais le sort força le passage et la frappa à la poitrine. Elle fut alors propulsée en arrière et tomba sur l'herbe humide. Cedric soupira un instant, se demandant s'il devait en profiter pour filer et s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette aspirante mage noire. Observant le corps étendu et tremblotant de la jeune fille, il se maudit intérieurement et la rejoint en trottiant avant de s'agenouiller à ces côtés.

\- Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il en relevant doucement sa tête.

\- Ça va, souffla-t-elle alors que des vertiges l'assaillaient. Contre… sort…

\- Ah pardon ! Enervatum !

La puissante migraine qui avait menacé Victoria au point qu'elle faillit s'évanouir s'envola en un instant et elle sentit une vague d'énergie la parcourir. Cependant, ses muscles ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Un genou au sol, Cedric l'aida à s'assoir en la soutenant par les épaules et ne lâcha pas sa prise pour ne pas qu'elle ne retombe. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le Poufsouffle réussirait à la faire vaciller. Reprenant peu à peu contrôle d'elle-même, elle sortit de sa poche une boîte de chocogrenouille et la tendit vers le jeune homme.

\- C'est bien, voilà ta récompense, fit-elle dans un maigre sourire.

\- Encore ? fit-il surpris. Reprend ton souffle déjà non ?

Victoria replia son bras vers elle et s'appliqua pour ouvrir la boîte sans que la grenouille ne s'échappe. Elle attrapa cette dernière entre ses doigts fins et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle approcha la friandise des lèvres de Cedric. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir une nouvelle fois la friandise. Cette dernière gesticulait dans tous les sens si bien qu'il dut rapidement refermer l'ouverture, caressant au passage les doigts de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus, plongée dans les yeux gris de Cedric. Était-ce elle ou ses yeux auparavant si chaleureux lui glaçaient presque le sang ? Troublée, elle s'écarta et se releva doucement.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux le faire. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, tu es la première personne en dehors de mes parents qui ait réussi un Stupéfix sur moi.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tes parents te lancent de tels sortilèges ? interrogea Cedric en faisant mine d'être surpris.

\- Etre un Sang Pur ne signifie pas que tout notre pouvoir est inné. Il faut en réveiller une partie… Mais ça ne te regarde pas plus que ça ! lança-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle recommençait à parler d'elle.

\- C'est vrai, fit-il en soupirant.

\- QUI VA LA ? VOUS NE BOUGEZ PAS !

Les deux élèves se retournèrent en sursaut pour découvrir le garde-chasse, une lanterne à la main et la laisse de son chien répugnant dans l'autre. Il avançait depuis l'entrée du terrain en trottinant et leur ordonnait de ne pas faire un geste.

\- Hagrid… pesta Victoria. Vite met-toi derrière moi !

\- VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ? VOUS DEVRIEZ ÊTRE DANS VOS DORTOIRS ! vociféra le géant en agitant un bras menaçant.

\- Vite ! s'écria Victoria.

Cedric ne comprit pas vraiment sa réaction et s'apprêtait à interpeler le garde-chasse quand la Serpentard le tira violemment par le poignet et se précipita devant lui, sa baguette à la main. Elle agita rapidement cette dernière sans un mot et une épaisse brume apparue sur le terrain.

\- Tu es le champion de Poudlard, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais passer les prochaines semaines à faire des heures de colles alors que tu dois encore t'entraîner. La brume devrait les ralentir, mais il faudra faire vite car on ne pourra pas tromper le flair du chien moche.

\- C'est pas faux, cours ! lança Cedric en attrapant la main de la jeune fille et fonçant vers les bancs, à l'opposé d'Hagrid.

\- OHOH ! DE LA BRUME ? VRAIMENT ? ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS ATTRAPE ! VOUS IREZ DIRECTEMENT CHEZ M. DUMBLEDOR ! Allez Croc-dur, à ton tour, fit-il en détachant la laisse.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux bancs et attrapaient leurs sacoches, ils entendirent les aboiements du molosse se rapprocher dangereusement.

\- Il faut quelque chose pour le ralentir !

\- Donne-moi tes chocogrenouilles, vite.

Alors que Victoria sorti trois boites de ses poches, elle pesta intérieurement sur le ton employé par le jeune homme. Il ouvrit les boites et sortit sa baguette. Les petites grenouilles en chocolat sautèrent sur la pelouse et firent quelques bonds.

\- Amplificatum !

Les grenouilles grossirent soudainement pour atteindre la taille de trois petits cochons. Victoria était stupéfaite par l'idée du jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller. Quand elle sentit sa grande main empoigner la sienne et la tirer en arrière, elle reprit ses esprits et se mit à courir à ses côtés. Elle entendit le croissement des friandises s'affaiblir ainsi que les aboiements du chien. Le leurre avait fonctionné. Ils coururent jusqu'au pied du château et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall. Cedric se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours fermement la main de la jeune fille et la lâcha immédiatement, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Rentre vite dans ta salle commune, s'empressa Cedric.

\- Toi aussi, fais attention. On trouvera un autre endroit pour la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme sourit brièvement et se retourna aussitôt. Victoria s'éloigna vers les cachots, ne comprenant pas s'il était vraiment content ou pas. Depuis leur combat, elle avait senti qu'il était plus distant, plus froid, dans ses gestes et paroles. Peut-être qu'il perdait sa joie de vivre quand il était concentré ? Finalement, il n'était possiblement pas si bête et savait quand être sérieux. Mais au moment de se quitter, pourquoi avait-il sourit alors que ses yeux étaient si glacials ? Pourtant, elle sentait encore la chaleur de la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. S'affalant sur son lit, elle poussa un long soupir. De toute façon, s'ils continuaient à s'entrainer, il serait bientôt à sa merci et elle n'aura plus qu'à le briser. A cette pensée, Victoria fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune satisfaction.


	5. Chapitre 5

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Victoria se réveilla de bonne humeur, au point qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à sa voisine de dortoir qui avait laissé traîner des cheveux dans la douche. Elle ne dévisagea pas non plus une autre camarade qui, comme tous les jours, râlait beaucoup trop fort dès le matin à propos du cours ennuyeux de la matinée. Après sa toilette, Victoria sécha ses longs cheveux noirs d'un coup de baguette et s'observa quelques instants dans un miroir. Peut-être devait-elle abandonner son chignon ? Elle avait pris l'habitude de se coiffer comme sa mère puisqu'elle était son seul modèle, mais alors qu'elle déambulait dans le château sous sa forme de chat, elle avait surpris des 5èmes années critiquer son air froid et menaçant avec son chignon tiré en arrière. Sur le moment, elle les avait ignorés car ils n'avaient visiblement aucun sens de l'esthétique. Mais est-ce que Cedric pensait lui aussi qu'elle faisait peur avec cette coiffure ? La jeune Serpentard se dit alors qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer de ressembler à une fille de son âge, si c'est pour que Cedric soit plus à l'aise avec elle. Elle se rappela du ton sec et du regard froid qu'il avait employé la veille et fit la moue. Elle se demandait d'où venait ce saut d'humeur. Résolue à ne pas laisser tomber pour autant, elle sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux détachés, tombant en une cascade d'une profonde noirceur et soulignant le teint porcelaine de la jeune fille.

Après avoir enfilé sa rode de sorcier et attrapé sa sacoche, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune. Commençant sérieusement à se préoccuper de son ventre vide, elle ne remarqua pas ses camarades qui se taisaient et la dévisageaient sur son passage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune, mais Drago était là. Assis dans un fauteuil, il était bizarrement calme et pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de ses acolytes. Alors qu'il regardait le feu de la cheminée sans grand intérêt, il se leva dans un soupir prolongé et se dirigea vers la porte. Relevant le visage, il tomba dans les yeux émeraudes de Victoria et se figea spontanément.

Drago l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais il avoue que sa coiffure habituelle la rendait plus effrayante que charmante. Ses cheveux noirs détachés qu'il n'aurait pas suspectés aussi long la rendait plus humaine, plus belle encore. Se maudissant presque, il se détourna du regard intimidant de la jeune fille et rosit légèrement. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, il se ressaisit rapidement et s'élança vers elle.

\- Victoria ! Attend !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Le jeune Serpentard sourit intérieurement. Elle était de bonne humeur.

\- Tu es drôlement belle aujourd'hui, lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Si c'est pour me dire ça pas besoin de m'importuner, soupira-t-elle.

\- Non en vrai je voulais te dire que j'avais une information qui pourrait t'être utile, fit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

\- Crache le morceau.

\- Pas besoin d'être si froide, s'empressa Drago d'un air contrarié, faisant soupirer Victoria. Mon père m'a dit ce que sera la première épreuve, continua-t-il en chuchotant, fier de lui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je veux bien te le dire à une condition !

Drago qui s'était peu à peu rapproché de la Purignis sentit le désir de meurtre dans ses yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elle était à deux doigt de lui lancer un sort impardonnable, mais il ne se dégonfla pas. Il était un Malefoy après tout, il devait rester digne.

\- Je me sens moi-même rabaissé en faisant ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu m'évite tout le temps et ne me laisse aucune chance…

\- … Bon quelle est ta condition ? soupira Victoria qui avait autre chose à faire que jouer aux devinettes avec le blond.

\- Il faut juste que tu m'accorde une seule faveur, que tu me dises oui juste une seule fois.

\- Quand et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite.

\- Par peur que je dise non ? fit-elle dans un rire moqueur.

\- Tu verras au moment voulu, répondit-il.

\- Bon d'accord, de toute façon si ta requête est trop exagérée, je pourrais juste te transformer en fouine.

Drago serra les dents face à la moquerie et tint bon. Dans pas longtemps, il recevra le prix de ses efforts.

\- Bon, commença-t-il doucement, c'est des dragons, un pour chaque champion.

\- Intéressant, dit Victoria dans un sourire à glacer le sang. Je prends note. Merci Drago, lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Le Serpentard fut une fois de plus hébété par la beauté de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la Salle commune, il se précipita vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule, qu'il retira aussitôt en croisant le regard mortel de Victoria.

\- Juste un conseil ! Refait ton chignon si tu veux que tout le monde arrête de te dévisager.

Victoria leva un sourcil de stupéfaction et tourna la tête vers ses camarades. Ils étaient tous mués et la fixaient. Souriant, elle sortit sa baguette magique et refit son chignon. Elle essayera plus tard de paraitre plus simple. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Il était content de garder pour lui cet aspect de Victoria et aurait détesté que d'autres ayant remarqué sa magnificence ne cherchent à l'approcher. Surtout un certain Poufsouffle.

Victoria était plutôt sereine par rapport à sa première victime, Cedric, et pensait donc à commencer à se débarrasser de l'autre. Elle avait justement cours de potions ce matin-là, et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ils réaliseront une potion de remède contre le mal de transport magique, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Et non parce qu'elle avait des soucis d'estomac quand elle utilisait une cheminée, mais plutôt pour un des ingrédients de la recette. En effet, ils utiliseraient de l'ongle de yéti en poudre, ressource quand même assez rare, qui lui permettrait de réaliser une potion à retardement provoquant une gastro-entérite aigue. Quelques gouttes suffiraient à déclencher le malaise dix jours plus tard. Il lui suffirait d'en voler une faible quantité, de préparer le poison l'après-midi avec le reste des ingrédients qu'elle possédait déjà et la livrer dans l'assiette de la petite sœur de Delacour au diner. Facile. Trop facile même. C'est avec le poison dans une micro fiole cachée dans son poing que Victoria entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Etant parmi les premiers élèves arrivés, elle s'assit de façon à avoir dans son champ de vision le bout de la table des Serdaigles où les français de Beauxbâtons s'installaient. En attendant sa cible, elle réfléchit à un moyen de faire diversion afin de déverser le liquide dans la soupe de potiron du soir. Elle avait pensé à utiliser Malefoy, mais elle refusa de faire appelle à lui par crainte qu'il demande plus qu'une simple faveur en contrepartie. Elle leva alors les yeux et observa le plafond magique reflétant une belle nuit étoilée. Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la salle s'était remplie et Fleur Delacour, assise à côté de sa petite sœur, riait doucement aux plaisanteries de ses amies. Victoria attendit que la petite sœur soit servie pour commencer le spectacle. Discrètement, elle attrapa sa baguette magique dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et murmura quelques mots en fixant le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle. Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, rien de se passa. Victoria sentit l'agacement monter en elle. Ce plafond était certes plus large que celui de sa chambre, mais il était censé fonctionner de la même façon. Elle répéta la formule un peu plus fort. Les étoiles les plus voyantes se lièrent alors d'un fil d'or et formèrent d'abord des formes, puis les animaux représentants les quatre maisons. Quelques élèves remarquèrent le changement et pointèrent le plafond du doigt. Victoria fit un léger mouvement de baguette et les constellations prirent vie. Le lion se pavanait, droit et fier, tandis que l'aigle s'adonnait à des tours de voltige. Le petit blaireau grignotait un bout de la lune pendant que le serpent défiait le lion en tournant autour de lui. Cette fois, tous les élèves étaient émerveillés et regardaient la scène avec amusement. Victoria en profita pour jeter un sort de lévitation à sa fiole et la faire virevolter discrètement jusque l'assiette de la petite sœur Delacour. Elle sentit alors que Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, sondait la salle à la recherche de la personne qui avait pris le contrôle de son plafond. Victoria dut alors utiliser toute sa force mentale afin de cacher sa présence, maintenir le sortilège des constellations et arriver à verser le poison dans la soupe. Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Trois gouttes. C'est bon ! Elle referma rapidement la viole qu'elle attira vers elle en jetant un coup d'œil au directeur. Il avait heureusement tourné la tête vers Fol'œil et lui glissa quelques mots. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, posa son faux œil sur Victoria quelques instants et reporta son attention vers le directeur avant de lui répondre d'un hochement de tête. Son professeur avait compris son stratagème et l'avait couverte en affirmant à Dumbledore que c'était lui qui, par ennuis, avait décidé de jouer avec le plafond. Au moment où elle récupéra la fiole vide, elle leva le regard et acheva le spectacle sur une révérences des quatre animaux avant que les étoiles reprennent leur place d'origine sous un tonnerre l'applaudissement.

Cédric ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la menace que représentait Victoria. En repensant au combat de la veille, des frissons lui parcourait le corps. Le Poufsouffle en lui avait même perdu l'appétit. Son être entier lui disait de se tenir à l'écart de cette presque mangemort s'il tenait à sa vie tranquille. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle était venue à Poudlard cette année, c'était pour une bonne raison. Son argument des diplômes n'était qu'une excuse puisqu'elle hériterait, avec ou sans certification, de l'empire de son père. Mais le signaler aux professeurs sans preuve évidente serait inutile. Après avoir cogité sur le sujet pendant toute la journée, Cédric arriva à la conclusion qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul pour découvrir ce que la Serpentard préparait. Alors qu'il fixait sa soupe de potiron d'un air absent, son voisin se pencha d'un air amusé.

\- T'étais perdu dans tes pensées toute la journée, c'est à cause de Cho non ? Elle te tourne autour comme un insecte attiré par un Lumos, elle a sûrement aspiré toute ton énergie, s'éclaffa-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Cho ? Non elle n'a rien fait, je crois, fit-il en se redressant.

Il avait presque oublié l'existence de la jeune Serdaigle qu'il avait trouvé si mignonne la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais depuis qu'il avait été nommé champion de Poudlard et avait fait la connaissance de Victoria, Cho était totalement sorti de ses préoccupations.

\- Cédric, regarde ça ! s'exclama son ami en pointant le plafond. C'est la première fois que je vois ça, il y a un évènement particulier aujourd'hui ?

Le Champion de Poudlard leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sans grand intérêt les constellations s'amuser. Se demandant ce que Victoria pouvait penser de ce genre de choses, il la chercha du regard. Quand elle entra dans son champ de vision, il fut surpris de la voir les sourcils froncés, fixant un point indéfini d'un air encore plus menaçant que d'habitude. Une perle de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Cedric eu un frisson. Il était persuadé qu'elle faisait quelque chose, quelque chose de mal. Déglutissant difficilement, il se leva et se dirigea dans vers elle sans la quitter du regard. Autour de lui, personne ne fit attention alors qu'il passait derrière la table des Serpentards. A quelques mètres d'elle, il la vit saisir rapidement un petit objet flottant dans l'air avant que son visage s'adoucisse et qu'elle lève la tête vers le plafond. Il la vit alors remuer ses lèvres et à ce moment, les applaudissements émerveillés des élèves retentirent. Cedric se figea à cet instant, à deux petits mètres à peine de la jeune Serpentard. Il était maintenant sûr qu'elle avait déclencher le spectacle et avait profiter de la diversion pour faire quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Il la vit soupirer et sourire faiblement et se surprit à la trouver belle. Elle avait l'air sereine, contente d'elle-même, ce qui la rendait presque chaleureuse. Il se secoua la tête vivement. Mais à quoi il pensait ?

\- Cedric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Victoria en le sortant de ses pensées.

C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi il était là ? C'est inconsciemment qu'il était allé vers la Serpentard et il se demandait sérieusement ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour s'approcher d'une fille si dangereuse. Il se rendit compte que les verts et argents autour de lui s'étaient tus et le dévisageaient, visiblement curieux de savoir comment Cedric avait fait pour se retrouver ici sans qu'on ne le remarque. Certains commencèrent à chuchoter en rappelant que la veille, il était aussi venu à leur table sans raison apparente. Cedric ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Victoria, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais était terrifié des conséquences. Victoria, qui arrivait à peine à réfléchir suite à l'effort qu'elle venait de faire, se leva en fusillant du regard sa cible qui semblait vouloir se donner volontairement en spectacle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi ces yeux tremblaient de peur ? Alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, elle lui ordonna de la suivre immédiatement dans le couloir. Elle passa devant lui en incitant ces camarades à finirent leur soupe s'ils ne voulaient pas en devenir les prochains ingrédients. Cedric la suivit sans rien dire, le visage fermé et serrant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Une fois dans le hall et à l'abris des regards, ils s'arrêtèrent et Victoria se retourna.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? redemanda-t-elle avec insistance.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler ? rétorqua sèchement Cedric et voyant l'air surpris de Victoria, il continua. C'est toi qui es venu me proposer ton aide en première, en revanche si je viens te voir ce n'est pas possible ! Parce que je ne rentre pas dans tes plans ?

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit-elle calmement sans ciller. Tu penses que je mijote quelque chose ? Parce que je suis Serpentard ? Je pensais que toi au moins tu ne serais pas dans le cliché. Je vois que je me trompais.

\- Mais non… Je…

Cedric se pris la tête dans les mains et ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un grognement. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas assez réfléchi et avait sauté sur les conclusions. Honteux, il baissa le regard mais ne pouvait effacer tous ses doutes.

\- Mais c'est bien toi qui as pris le contrôle du plafond à l'instant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Victoria en essayant de ne montrer aucune expression sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai observé tout du long, tu semblais extrêmement concentrée sur quelque chose, puis tu as jeté un coup d'œil au plafond et tout s'est arrêté.

Victoria se maudit intérieurement. Elle aurait dû être plus vigilante, elle n'avait pas senti une seconde que Cedric l'avait fixé depuis le début. Il lui paraissait cependant tendu, et ses yeux gris tremblotants semblaient la scanner à la recherche de toutes les réponses à ses questions. Victoria se dit alors que ça ne servait à rien de cacher quelque chose dont il était déjà certain et qu'il valait mieux essayer de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai pris le contrôle du plafond. J'ai le même chez moi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je… m'ennuyais, mentit-elle.

Cedric, qui était toujours perturbé d'avoir stigmatisé la jeune fille à cause du passé de sa famille, comprit de plus qu'il ne tirerait pas plus d'information cette fois-ci et changea de sujet.

\- Sinon, pour l'entrainement on fait comment ? T'as des idées d'endroit où aller ?

\- Pas vraiment, je suis nouvelle moi, répondit-elle dans un sourire pour faire retomber la tension. Toi qui est là depuis six ans, tu connais pas une salle idéale ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché de salle pour m'entraîner en secret. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on fait ça en secret déjà ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je pensais qu'on serait plus tranquilles. Ce serait compliqué si t'as petite copine venait te tourner autour pendant les entrainements.

\- Petite copine ? s'étonna Cedric en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La Serdaigle.

\- Cho ? On ne sort pas ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il. On est seulement amis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. Enfin bref. Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait que les autres soient au courant ? Personnellement, j'ai envie de vivre calmement, et pas devenir sujette à des rumeurs en tout genre si on nous voit trainer ensemble.

\- Je peux comprendre, c'est vrai qu'échapper à l'attention de tous doit être paisible, fit-il dans un soupir. Mais si on demande à un professeur, il pourra peut-être nous procurer une salle.

\- Très bien, demande au professeur qui t'aime le plus. Et ne précise pas que c'est pour t'entrainer avec moi, ça ferait mauvaise impression. Tu sais, les Serpentards et leurs desseins, finit-elle sur un ton léger en lançant un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Son jeu de comédienne était décidément parfait. Malgré sa puissante migraine suite à l'utilisation d'autant de magie simultanément, elle avait réussi à se défaire des soupçons de Cedric et par la même occasion, se le mettre dans la poche. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. A vrai dire, Cedric était partagé. Il avait vraiment du mal à découvrir quel genre de personne était Victoria et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle. Mais quand elle souriait de la sorte… Non ! Cedric se prit de nouveau la tête dans les mains et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il avait très envie de croire qu'elle était innocente, mais tous ses instincts lui criait de s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible.


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis cinq jours, Victoria et Cedric s'entraînaient tous les soirs, après le dîner, dans une salle de cours que le Poufsouffle s'était vu accordé par sa directrice de maison, le professeur Chourave. Victoria l'avait entraîné à utiliser divers sorts d'attaque ainsi que de nombreux sorts utiles à la survie en milieu hostile. Depuis la veille, elle avait concentré ses efforts sur les sorts efficaces contre les dragons, sans vraiment le préciser. Par exemple Draco-protego permit à Cedric de couvrir sa peau d'écailles de dragon, résistant ainsi plus facilement à leur feu magique particulièrement puissant. Ce jour-là, il devait absorber la flamme dévastatrice qui sortait de la baguette de Victoria et relâcher la magie accumulée en un coup fatal. Mais cela faisait maintenant 40 minutes qu'il essayait et aucun résultat, le feu vert de Victoria était beaucoup trop puissant. Ces derniers jours, la méfiance de Cedric envers Victoria l'avait rendu très tendu si bien qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes et observait le moindre de ses gestes à la recherche d'un indice pouvant prouver ses mauvaises intentions. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé et ça l'agaçait de plus en plus. Cet entrainement impossible était la goutte de trop.

\- Tu peux pas y aller plus mollo sur le feu ?! s'énerva Cedric en se relevant encore une fois péniblement. J'ai même pas le temps de canaliser ma magie !

Victoria éteignit sa flamme et soupira.

\- Un vrai dragon ne te laissera jamais une seconde de répit.

\- Mais c'est un entraînement ! Et puis je vais pas affronter un vrai dragon de toute façon, grogna Cedric.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais compris par toi-même mais je vois que tu n'es pas si intelligent que ce qu'on dit, fit remarquer d'un ton sec Victoria qui était perturbée qu'il ne fasse aucun progrès.

\- Pardon ? souffla de colère Cedric qui n'en pouvait plus de se faire prendre de haut.

\- C'est bien des dragons que tu affronteras mardi prochain. A ton avis, pourquoi je t'aurais fait pratiquer tout ces sorts sinon ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Sérieusement, finit-elle par murmurer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cedric se figea.

\- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? dit-elle, ne supportant pas la soudaine agressivité du jeune homme.

\- Comment tu peux être au courant de ça ? T'as soudoyé qui avec ton fric ? s'emporta Cedric.

\- Je dis ça pour t'aider, c'est quoi ton problème ? commença à s'énerver la Serpentard.

\- Mon problème ? C'est toi ! Tu te rends pas compte de l'importance de la situation ! Je risque d'être disqualifié si on apprend que je suis au courant pour l'épreuve et toi tu me dis ça comme ça ! C'est illégal putain ! Et c'est totalement déloyal, je veux pas gagner en trichant !

\- Mais tu penses franchement que les autres champions ne sont pas au courant ? Réveille-toi Cedric, dans ce monde il n'y a pas de place pour ta naïveté !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais du monde toi ? Tu as toujours vécu dans le luxe, et tu ne sais même pas ce que ta vie de princesse a pu coûter à d'autres, répondit-il hors de lui.

\- Ne me parle comme ça, tu ne sais rien de moi ! s'enflamma littéralement Victoria.

\- Rien ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu penses que l'univers t'appartient et que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde ! Mais non, Victoria, ouvre les yeux, t'es juste froide, vide, insensible… T'as aucune chaleur humaine en toi ! C'est pour ça que t'es toujours seule, c'est pas toi qui a fait le choix de rejeter le monde, c'est le monde qui te rejette !

Victoria écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes et se retourna rapidement sur elle-même. Cedric prit ce geste pour un refus de communiquer, ce qui l'énerva encore un peu plus. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule pour ensuite la retourner vers lui.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, tu penses que j'ai…

Il se tut. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues rosies de Victoria. En fronçant des sourcils, elle cherchait visiblement à arrêter ses propres pleurs, en vain. Cedric pouvait voir dans ses yeux perçants qui le fixaient une terrible colère, mais aussi énormément de tristesse. Il comprit qu'il était aller trop loin et qu'il avait finit par la blesser profondément. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire et se rendit compte qu'il avait été plus cruel qu'un mangemort. La voir dans cet état le paralysa et l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit pour s'excuser.

\- Sors… murmura Victoria. Disparais avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en la voyant de retourner et baisser la tête. Il serra les dents et sortit dans le couloir assombrit par la tombée de la nuit. Victoria respira profondément et essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche.

\- Putain, soupira-t-elle.

Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Bien qu'elle s'en voulait pour avoir perdu son sang froid, sa rage se dirigeait surtout sur cette ordure de Poufsouffle. Comment avait-il osé lui parler de la sorte ? Et dire des choses pareilles ? Elle le détestait et il allait bientôt le comprendre. Adieu ses intentions de l'épargner.

Après une nuit sans rêve, Victoria avait les idées plus claires. La colère de la veille s'était atténuée et elle put calmement juger la situation. Cedric avait osé la dénigrer, la traiter comme une fille misérable. Le pire, ce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle savait très bien au fond qu'elle était incapable d'avoir des relations avec les autres mais se voir exposée à sa dure réalité l'avait profondément blessé. Et dans un mécanisme de défense, elle avait transformé cette douleur en haine. Victoria ne pouvait donc pardonner Cedric mais elle n'était pas non plus dans une situation où elle pouvait ouvertement le tuer. S'il mourait maintenant, le Tournois serait sûrement annulé et Harry Potter ne pourra pas gentiment disparaître. Si elle le blessait physiquement, elle serait renvoyée et le nom des Purignis serait sali. Mais son honneur l'empêchait de ne rien faire. Elle réfléchit un long moment, allongée sur son lit. Mais oui ! Si elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre directement à lui, il suffisait de nuire à ses amis. Cedric était bien le genre de gars stupide à se rendre coupable de tous les maux du monde. Le visage plein d'hypocrisie de Cho Chang apparu dans l'esprit de la Serpentard et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Après sa toilette du matin, Victoria vérifia, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son emploi du temps. Comme elle pensait, elle avait cours de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles ce vendredi matin-là. Elle n'était allée que deux fois à ce cours puisqu'elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'aurait rien à y apprendre. Elle pensa à suivre le cours et trouver un moyen de défigurer accidentellement sa nouvelle cible, mais elle risquait de trop s'exposer. Elle décida de faire autrement. Ainsi, quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours de la matinée, Victoria était postée sur le bord d'une fenêtre sous sa forme de chat près de la salle du professeur Flitwick, prête à attaquer quand la Serdaigle passerait devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit et quels élèves sortirent, Victoria fléchit ses pattes. Cho apparut alors, entourée de deux amies. Victoria bondit comme un éclair sur la tête de la fille la plus proche et sauta rapidement sur celle de Cho.

\- AHHH AU SECOURS ! cria-t-elle en essayant d'attraper le chat.

Vite, Victoria sortit ses griffes et piétina le crâne de la Serdaigle qui hurlait dans tous les sens. Elle se pencha en avant pour faire tomber la bête folle mais cette dernière restait bien accrochée. Victoria leva sa patte droite dans l'intention de griffer le visage en pleurs de Cho mais une poigne ferme bloqua son mouvement. La Serpentard releva le regard pour découvrir un Cedric à bout d'haleine. A sa vue, la rage de la veille resurgit et elle abandonna sa proie pour se jeter sur lui et s'accrocher à son torse.

\- Hop hop hop ! s'étonna-t-il en l'attrapant par la peau du cou et le tenant légèrement éloigner pour ne pas recevoir de coup de griffes en pleine figure. ! Cho, ça va ? C'est quoi ce chat ?

\- Cedric, pleurnicha Cho en essayant de se recoiffer. Je sais pas il a sauté sur nous brusquement. Ah ! Du sang ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant sa main.

\- Va à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de trouver le propriétaire du chat.

\- D'accord, fais attention.

Cho Chang disparu rapidement dans les couloirs, suivie de ses deux amies. Cedric reporta son attention sur la boule de poil enragée qui moulinait des pattes dans tous les sens, visiblement très agacé de ne pouvoir atteindre le Poufsouffle.

\- Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué toi ? s'amusa-t-il, nourrissant encore plus la colère de Victoria avec son sourire radieux. Bon si tu veux pas te calmer, je vais être obligé de te faire piquer un somme.

Pour toute réponse, Victoria se balança, arriva à s'agripper à l'avant-bras du préfet et y planta sauvagement ses griffes. Cedric réagit alors en sortant sa baguette et lança un sort servant de calmant sur les créatures magiques particulièrement puissance. L'effet fut immédiat et Victoria s'endormit. Cedric soupira, embêté de devoir faire subir ça à la pauvre bête qui était sûrement juste perdue.

Il prit soigneusement le chat dans ses bras comme s'il portait un nouveau né et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le chat avait l'air paisible et ronronnait d'aise contre son torse. Cedric maudit son faible pour les petites boules de poils dans son genre et se demanda sérieusement s'il ne pouvait pas simplement l'adopter. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs vers sa maison en portant plus son attention sur le chat que sur sa route, il ne vit pas un blond foncer vers lui et le percuter comme si de rien n'était. Il se retourna.

\- Alors on ne regarde pas devant soi, champion ? demanda Drago Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. J'espère que tu…

Il s'arrêta alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la bête que Cédric portait. Le sourire du Serpentard disparut immédiatement pour laisser la colère envahir son visage. Son regard passa de Victoria à Cedric puis de Cedric. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grinça Drago en fusillant le Poufsouffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? défia-t-il.

\- … Rend-la moi ! Elle m'appartient !

\- Alors c'est une fille… C'est vraiment la tienne ? se méfia Cedric en serrant un peu plus la bête contre lui, faisant grogner le blond.

\- Ne me fait pas perdre patience, Diggory. Rend-la moi !

\- Ça me parait louche que toi, Malefoy, tu puisses t'occuper d'un autre être vivant. Prouve-moi que c'est ta chatte, on verra ensuite.

Drago avait le visage assombri par la haine. Il se remémora la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé au manoir des Purignis, 4 ans plus tôt. Alors que tous les invités s'était rassemblé dans la somptueuse salle de bal, il avait vu l'héritière se faufiler vers le jardin faiblement éclairé par des lampions. En la suivant discrètement, curieux de savoir ce que la demoiselle avait à faire sous la neige durant le réveillon du Nouvel An, Drago la vit trottiner vers un grand chêne, sa longue robe noire ondulant derrière elle. Au moment où il s'apprêtait la suivre, la jeune fille rapetissa soudainement et une boule de poils noirs bondit sur le tronc avant de s'assoir avec agilité sur une branche. Drago, stupéfait, se cacha dans le coin de la porte et observa l'animal. Un chat au pelage noir charbon se fondait presque dans la nuit hivernale. Deux taches vertes dans l'obscurité attirèrent l'attention du jeune Malefoy, c'était des yeux tranchants et intimidants qu'il connaissait bien. Il comprit alors que Victoria était une Animagus.

Quand il avait vu que Cedric portait un chat noir, il sut immédiatement que c'était Victoria. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le seul chat noir dans le château. Il l'avait juste senti. Cette pensée fit naitre un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage menaçant du Serpentard. « Je savais bien qu'elle m'était destinée. »

\- C'est une chatte aux yeux vert émeraude, particulièrement sauvage, qui ne fera jamais ce qu'on attend d'elle, répondit Drago d'un ton confiant, provoquant Diggory à prouver le contraire.

\- C'est pas faux, finit par avouer Cedric après un long jugement de la situation.

Sans un mot de plus, il se résigna à tendre Victoria à Malefoy qui s'empressa de la porter avec la plus grande délicatesse possible. Il croisa son regard triomphant particulièrement agaçant. Comment ce magnifique chat pouvait appartenir à un des être les plus détestables du coin. Cedric soupira en rejetant de son cœur l'idée d'apprivoiser la bête et reparti vers la Grande Salle.

Victoria émergea lentement de son sommeil en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le museau. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle secoua légèrement la tête pour échapper à la démangeaison. Alors qu'elle prenait une bouffée d'air parfumé à la menthe, quelque chose vint de nouveau lui titiller les narines. Avec flemme, elle écrasa sa patte sur ses moustaches. Rien. Elle devait se faire des idées si bien qu'elle retira sa patte et se repositionna confortablement contre une paroi chaude. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose vint la perturber dans son repos. Elle donna un coup de patte dans le vide et ouvrit doucement les paupières, s'habituant à la lumière de la pièce. Elle était manifestement allongée sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle observa quelques instants la pièce et reconnu immédiatement le décor sombre des cachots de Poudlard. Elle s'était trompée de chambre ? Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé mais un puissant vertige l'en dissuada. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que le mur chauffant sur lequel elle était appuyée bougeait régulièrement. Comme s'il respirait. Elle roula doucement sur le dos et se retrouva contre le torse d'un certain Serpentard dont les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouverts. Victoria était partagée entre sa stupéfaction et l'envie planter ses griffes dans ses yeux arrogants si bien qu'elle resta juste figée. Un sourire beaucoup trop chaleureux naquit sur les lèvres de Drago.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ma chère ? murmura-t-il.

Victoria se raidit de plus belle. Elle était sous sa forme de chat mais Drago avait l'air de savoir parfaitement qui elle était. Depuis quand savait-il ? Normalement, seuls ses parents et sa gouvernante étaient au courant de son pouvoir de métamorphose. Est-ce qu'elle devait le faire douter en prétendant ne pas être humaine ? Une soudaine caresse du jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées et la fit sursauter, attrapant instinctivement le bras de Drago de ses griffes.

\- Aïe ! Quel genre de chat attaque la personne qui l'a sauvé et recueilli ? lâcha Drago entre plainte et amusement.

Victoria planta ses crocs dans son pouce et le regarda d'un air féroce, décidée à jouer le rôle de la bête farouche. Mais Drago ne silla pas plus que ça. Il afficha même un sourire de vainqueur.

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été sauvage, mais je pensais que tu saurais rester digne de ton rang même sous cette forme, fit-il en rigolant doucement. Tu penses pouvoir terrasser un Malefoy avec tes petits crocs ?

L'héritière Purignis se sentit bouillir de rage si bien qu'elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. En un clin d'œil, elle se repris forme humaine et plaqua Drago sous son corps avant de sortir sa baguette et la planter dans son coup.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle fermement.

Drago fut surpris par la soudaine attaque mais la vue que Victoria lui offrit ne lui déplut pas. L'uniforme en pagaille tout comme ses cheveux charbons descendant en cascade dans son dos avait retiré ses airs habituels de princesse des glaces. Drago trouvait même qu'elle avait l'air brûlante, de colère sûrement, à cause de ses joues rosies. Il observa d'un coup d'œil les formes que la jeune fille cachait habituellement sous sa robe de sorcier ainsi que les traits animés de son visage qui, la plupart du temps, étaient sans expression. A la voir ainsi à cheval sur lui, le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, elle était parfaite pour lui.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, répondit-il dans un sourire arrogant.

\- Ne fait pas le malin avec moi, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en enfonçant un peu plus la baguette dans son cou. Dis-moi comment tu as su immédiatement.

\- Je t'ai vu la dernière fois que je suis allé chez toi. Mais heureusement que j'étais au courant non ? Si j'avais pas été là, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ce vieux blaireau t'aurait fait ?

\- Diggory ? sursauta Victoria qui venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait agressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- T'étais inconsciente dans ses bras quand je l'ai croisé. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, fit-il remarquer d'un air fier. Comme je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire capturée par l'ennemi, je me suis battu pour te récupérer.

\- Comme si tu pouvais le battre, lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en retirant sa baguette.

Drago fut piqué au vif. Alors qu'elle rangeait sa baguette, il se releva brusquement et la plaqua à son tour sur le lit, attrapant ses poignets et faisant valser la baguette de Victoria au passage.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Victoria, murmura Drago soudainement sérieux.

\- Tu penses pouvoir terrasser une Purignis avec tes petits bras ? lâcha-t-elle, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Drago s'empourpra et détourna le regard. Il admit intérieurement qu'il ne pourra jamais gagner contre Victoria, peu importe la situation. Il relâcha sa prise et se leva.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu devrais y aller, grommela-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Garde mon secret pour toi et si tu oses me trahir, je sais où te trouver pour te couper la langue, affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

\- Et merci de m'avoir sorti de cette situation, Drago, même si tu es loin d'être parfait tu peux t'avérer utile parfois, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Le Serpentard resta planté sur place encore une fois, joues rosies et mine boudeuse. Elle le menait par le bout du nez mais il adorait ça.


End file.
